The Secrets of Snape
by writeright
Summary: Harry finds a brother and father. Snape finds his sons. Draco finds his real life and family. All of them find each other.. Chapter 10 is UP!
1. The Secrets of Snape

Chapter 1- The Secrets of Snape  
  
Draco stared angrily at his father. He was starting to look strange. His eyes had got green specks in them and his hair has started to turn darker. Lucius was aiming his wand at his sixteen year old son. It was the day before Draco's birthday. Lucius has once again asked Draco to get the Dark Mark. But Draco didn't want it. He didn't like licking shoes. It wasn't his style.  
  
"Draco, join me or leave my house forever." Lucius stated. He thought that surely if it was a matter of disowning that his son would obey. But his plan backfired.  
  
"Fine.." Lucius let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. "I'll go pack." Lucius' eyes grew wide.  
  
"LEAVE THEN! You have never been my son anyway. Leave now! Get out of my wife's house. You are no son of mine!"  
  
Draco turned and began to walk out of the room. He didn't hear his father say "Crucio". He was taken by surprise. After a minute that felt like and eternity Lucius took off the curse. He then stood over his unconscious son and said, "Glamourend." He then turned and walked out of the room. Behind him, he left and awkward looking boy. He had unruly black hair and green eyes. He was smaller around and his hair was shorter. After Lucius has left he woke up. He started to change again. His hair grew long and wavy. His nose got pointier than ever before. His skin grew paler than ever before. But the green eyes stayed. ____________________  
  
Severus read the letter as he sat in Dumbledore's office.  
  
Dear Headmaster,  
Recently I have began to change. It started happening last week. I woke up and my hair was almost straight. It wasn't messy anymore and I have started to pale. My nose has become a little pointier and now I am 6'3". When I left school I was 5'9". I don't think this is normal, even for a wizard. What is happening to me? I am starting to look like.Oh it doesn't matter. It's not a big deal. Anyway, please tell me if I need to worry. I don't look much like my father anymore.  
  
Thank you,  
Harry Potter  
  
Severus looked up. "So it has began, Albus?"  
  
"Yes. Are you willing to keep spying?"  
  
"That depends. If Harry takes it well, I shall not. If he doesn't I will continue. If he accepts me I am not going to stay away from him. He is my son. And although I haven't said it before, I love him. I hate calling him Potter. He is not a Potter. Him and Bl.He was and is a SNAPE."  
  
"Very well. If he takes it well we can change his last name. And Blake might be out there. I doubt he is."  
  
"Please Albus. I have one son. While I wish my other was here, I am content with Harry. Blake was kidnapped when he was just a baby. I will never be truly over it but I am just happy to have at least one of my sons with me."  
  
"Well do you want to go get Harry then?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Go then. And hurry back."  
  
Severus nodded and left the office. He walked out the gates and apparated to Privet Drive. He walked up the street until he came to Number Four. He walked up to the door and knocked.  
  
A heavy man answered the door. His face was purple with anger. "Whatever you are selling we aren't."  
  
"I am here to get Harry Po.Harry."  
  
"There is no one by that name that lives here."  
  
"Move Mr. Dursley. I know he is here. I am here to collect him from you, he won't be returning."  
  
Suddenly someone started banging somewhere. He heard muffled yells. "IN HERE! THE CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS!"  
  
Severus shoved the heavy man out of the way. He walked to the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out his wand. He heard Vernon gasp. "YOU'RE ONE OF THEM!!!!"  
  
Severus nodded and said "Alohomora." The door opened. He walked inside to see Harry sitting on a dirty mattress on top of some wooded boxes. He was shaking and his face was bloody and bruised. He had been true to his word. He did look like his father. By midnight of that night he would be seventeen and the transformation would be done. "HARRY!"  
  
Harry looked up and gasped. "Snape! I mean Professor. Are you here to take me away???"  
  
"Yes Harry, I will deal with your 'uncle' later." Harry could see the anger in Snape's eyes. It was almost as if he cared. "Cared? Why would SNAPE care about ME?" Suddenly he felt himself being lifted. He looked up at the person holding him. Why was Snape carrying him? It might be his broken ankle and the gash on his leg. Severus carried him out of the cupboard and in to the living room.  
  
Severus stood in front of Harry's 'relatives' and said, "I will be back. You will get what is coming to you for hurting my s.Harry." Harry's forehead wrinkled in confusion. Had Snape almost said, "My son"? Harry promptly fainted. __________  
  
Draco got a house elf to shrink his trunk and stuck it in his pocket. He got a light bag and went to the bathroom to get his stuff. He grabbed his shampoo and soap. He picked up his toothbrush, toothpaste, and shaving cream. He looked up to get his razor out of the cabinet and looked in the mirror. He jumped back. He then peered into the mirror. THAT WASN'T HIM! It looked like.like.SNAPE! His hair was wavy and long and he was pale. He had.grown. He closed his eyes and walked out of the bathroom. Maybe it was a side effect of the Cruciatus..seeing things. He went back to his bedroom and threw the bag over hi shoulder. He then got his broom and flew out the window. Just flew.where could he go when he didn't have any money anyway.then he knew.Hogwarts.  
  
After flying for what felt like centuries he landed outside the Hogwarts gates. He walked into the school and up to the headmaster's office. He started guessing sweet. He finally said, "Cockroach Clusters" and the Gargoyle moved aside and he stepped through the door. Two dark haired men were face away from him. One was slumped in his chair. The headmaster looked up and stared at him, his eyes widening. The conscious dark haired man turned and gasped."Blake?"  
  
Draco stared at Severus Snape. Who was BLAKE? "No headmaster. It is me.Draco. I don't know what is happening. My father said to leave and that I wasn't his son. I had no money so I came here. Is there any way I can earn my keep?"  
  
The headmaster looked like he had just solved a difficult puzzle. He smiled and said. "Severus, I think we have found Blake. Remember Locus's 'problem' from about 17 years ago?"  
  
Severus gasped. He stood and ran to Draco and pulled him into a hug. Draco gasped. "WHY ARE YOU HUGGING ME?"  
  
"Please sit, Bl.Draco." He spat out Draco's name with hostility. Draco sat, confused. He then looked at the other dark haired guy. "Who is this and why does he look like me?"  
  
"It's.just wait. Uhm, please just wait a second. Wait till Har.he wakes up and it will be explained." Dumbledore said, smiling.  
  
The three men sat silently in his chair until the other man started to sir. He then shot up and looked at everyone. "Where am I? Oh, Hogwarts. He looked at Draco. "Who is that and why does he look like me?"  
  
"That's what I said, when I saw you."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"What's yours?"  
  
Dumbledore interrupted before they could go on. "You don't know your names."  
  
"Yes I do." They said at the same time.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. He glanced at Severus who looked like he wouldn't mind if Ron and Hermione dressed him up in a pink dress, he was so happy.  
  
"Why is Professor Snape grinning like a Cheshire cat?" Draco said.  
  
"He has just been reunited with his sons."  
  
"Well shouldn't he be with them?" Harry said.  
  
"I am." Severus said, looking serious.  
  
Draco and Harry guffawed. Then they choked when they realized he wasn't joking.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "I think it is time for you two to hear a story. Severus?"  
  
"Thank you, Albus. Okay, when I was in my seventh year I developed a secret relationship with Lily Evans. We fell in love and got secretly married. But no one was allowed to know.."  
  
"What does this have to do with me?" Draco said.  
  
"Please just let me finish before you question me." Severus said, irritably but still happily.  
  
"Okay." The two teenagers said.  
  
"As I was SAYING, no one could know because she was muggleborn and that would hurt my spying. So we kept it a secret. Only 3 people knew. Albus, McGonagall, and James Potter. After we graduated, people became suspicious. So James Potter had a false marriage with Lily. I got Lily pregnant and we had twin sons, on July 31. The day we were leaving two 'mediwizards' came in and said they needed to see the twins for one last check up. James was there and consented. I was hidden in my invisibility cloak so I wouldn't be seen. I followed the doctors, I don't know why. I watched them look at both of my sons and then return one of you after trying to pick who would be more powerful as a bet. Harry was returned to Lily why Blake was left to be checked. I followed the doctor and Harry and then I followed the doctor back to pick up Blake. But Blake and the other doctor were gone. They had disappeared. Later we found a guy tied up in a room. It was the doctor who had been left with Blake. Patched of his hair were missing. It was someone using Polyjuice potion that took Blake. After months of searching, the declared Blake dead. We never found him, Lily died, and Harry didn't ever know who his father or brother was.until today."  
  
"ARE YOU SAYING I AM BLAKE?"  
  
"Yes. Lucius had trouble reproducing. He had got in big trouble over it at and earlier meeting. Then at one meeting he just said, "I have a son.named Draco." I can't believe I didn't see it before."  
  
Harry gasped. "DRACO!?"  
  
"That's my name..or I thought it was."  
  
"And you are my brother?"  
  
"It appears so.I can understand it. Father would always say things like, "You aren't a real son to me! Or "You aren't my family." When he was angry. It makes perfect sense. So what happens to me now?"  
  
"Well that depends." Dumbledore said.  
  
"On what?" Draco asked.  
  
"Well if you want to, we can change your names to Harry and Blake or Draco Snape. Then you will come to lived with your real father. Or you can go back to where you came from."  
  
Draco and Harry snorted. "So.brothers, Harry Snape?"  
  
"Seems that way, Blake."  
  
Severus smiled and pulled his sons to him. "This will take some getting used to.Snape hugging a Potter."  
  
"YOU AREN'T A POTTER!" Snape bellowed. "I am sorry for treating you so bad. I thought that if I was hard on you but I had to be. I am a spy. Well I was one."  
  
"You were a spy?" Draco asked.  
  
"You aren't a spy anymore?" Harry asked.  
  
"I was a spy but not anymore. I want to spend my time with my sons.not boot licking."  
  
The two teenagers laughed. "Good." Dumbledore looked at the family. How could he ever tell them his secret? It would have to wait..  
  
______  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: PLEASE REVIEW. When I get three reviews I will put out the next chapter..Hope you liked it. 


	2. How To Get a Family

CHAPTER 2- HOW TO GET A FAMILY  
  
Draco woke up in his nice bed the next morning. "I knew it was all a dream. Now I have to go deal with Lucius." He frowned and opened his eyes. But he wasn't in his room. He jerked up and said "IT WASN'T A DREAM!" He got out of bed and walked out of the room. The potions master was sitting at his kitchen table.  
  
"Good morning Severus."  
  
"Good morning Drag.Blab.Draco."  
  
"If this isn't a dream, you can call me Blake."  
  
"So, have to looked in the mirror? You looked horrible yesterday."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well both of you looked a little strange. Now I know a child between and Potter and a Snape would NOT look good."  
  
"You mean I don't look like that anymore."  
  
"Yes, I said that on your birthday you would have it completed."  
  
Draco turned and ran to a mirror in the hallway. Staring back at him was a tall dark haired man. His hair was black with auburn highlights in it. It would look good if he cut and spiked it. He was tall, about 6'3" and his eyes were black with little green spots in them. His skin was fair but looked great with his hair. His jaw was more defined. And his cheekbones were higher. He was very lean and muscular. He smiled. "I look good."  
  
He went back to the kitchen and sat down across from his new father. "That's a lot better."  
  
"I should think so, wouldn't want you looking like a Potter. Their hair is HORRID!"  
  
Draco laughed. "I wonder what Potter looks like."  
  
"He probably looks a lot like you, you are TWINS, remember? And DO NOT CALL HIM POTTER!" Severus said, sternly.  
  
"That's more like the professor we know! Why are you acting so weird?"  
  
"This is how my usual self would act. I don't have to put up the 'evil death eater' look for the death eater's children anymore. I can act normally. And you are my sons. I want you two to get along."  
  
"Well I am happy you can be yourself. I know I am your sons but I can't promise we will get along. We have been enemies since our first year."  
  
"Well why don't you go wake him up, nicely, and try. Then you can come out here and get your birthday presents. All of the owls came here."  
  
"Okay." Draco said quietly. "I don't want to be nice to Potter but if I have to, to stay away from my old house and have a decent parent, I will."  
  
Severus smiled. "Well go wake your brother up Blake. And DO NOT call him POTTER. Call him Snape if you want but NOT Potter."  
  
Draco grunted and walked to the door across from his bedrooms. He knocked on the door but no one said anything. Then he walked in. Harry, or the new and improved Harry was thrashing on his bed saying, "Not Sirius, please no!" He was screaming and sweating, tears were rolling down his cheeks. Draco walked in and started to shake Harry, his eyes wide.  
  
Harry jerked awake but kept his eyes lowered. He jumped off the other side of the bed and scooted up against the wall he started to rock himself and kept his arms over his face. He said, "Uncle Vernon, please don't, I am sorry for waking you up. It's my fault, I."  
  
"Harry!!!" Draco turned around and saw his father standing in the door way. The man pushed past Draco, ran to Harry and gathered the shaking boy into his arms. "Harry, its okay we won't hurt you. It was only Draco." Harry slowly started to stop shaking and just cried into his father's chest. After a few minutes he looked up, "I'm sorry." He muttered.  
  
"Harry you have nothing to be sorry for. It wasn't your fault. But why are you on the floor?"  
  
Draco answered. "I knocked on the door and no one answered. I walked in and he was in his bed, having a nightmare. I came over and shook him, to get him to wake up. And he jerked away and came over here."  
  
Harry looked up at, "could that be Draco?" he thought. "I am sorry, Malfoy. I didn't know that it was."  
  
"Don't call him Malfoy." His father said. "And it isn't your fault. You have been through a lot. In and out of school. Just calm down."  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"Now, why don't we go open your presents."  
  
Harry stood up and about slipped back down. His father and brother came and steadied him and they walked into the living room. On the table were a lot of presents. The two boys smiled. "Happy birthday boys."  
  
Harry and Draco smiled. They started to open their presents. Harry opened a letter first. It was from Ron.  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy birthday! Hope you are having a great day. Are the Dursleys treating you well? Anyway, I have you present in here from me, one from the twins and one from mum and dad. We had to get two owls two bring everything. Can you come over for the last week of break? If the Dursley's say no, we can get you.  
Guess what, dad came home last night and said that Lucius Malfoy disowned Draco. It was all the talk at the ministry. Maybe he won't walk around like such a big shot anymore, huh? Hope not! Write back.  
  
Your friend,  
Ron  
  
Harry opened the three parcels. The first was from the twin, a box of their latest joke stuff. The second was from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. They had sent him a cake and a sweater. It was Green and had and Gold "P" on it. Harry smiled. "P" for Potter, but he wasn't one. He opened the third present and saw Ron's gift. It was a new cloak. He needed one; his old one was way too short. But so was this one for someone who has grew 6 inches in the last week.  
  
He then opened up the next letter from Hermione.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Happy Birthday. Hope you are having an okay time at the Dursley's. I had a strange dream last night, I saw you, but you didn't look like you. It was strange. Anyway, I hope you like your present!  
  
Your friend,  
Hermione  
  
Inside her parcel was a book. It was "Famous Wizarding Families through Time." It looked interesting. It had the Snape's and Potters in it too.  
  
His third gift was some treacle fudge from Hagrid. He had never really like treacle fudge, much less Hagrid's. It was rock hard. He smiled and put the box aside.  
  
The next present was from.Dumbledore. Dumbledore had never given him a present before. It was in a large box. He saw a matching one in front of Draco. He opened it and inside was a pensieve. Harry smiled. "This will come in useful." He said. Draco smiled and nodded.  
  
Him and Draco finally finished opening their gifts and sat back. Both of them were happy with their gifts. But both were missing something. Draco didn't have a gift from his parents and Harry didn't have a gift from Sirius. While this didn't bother Draco too bad, Harry was crushed. In his sixth year, Sirius had Cruciatus put on him until he went insane. Just like Neville's parents. He was in St. Mungo. He had to go visit him soon, he thought. Then Severus stood up. "Aren't you wondering if I got you something?"  
  
The boys looked up at him surprised. "You only told us last night."  
  
"I know, but I already had your presents. Your mother and I had kept them to give them to you on your seventeenth birthday. It's a good thing; I didn't throw yours out, Blake."  
  
He handed them each a box. They opened the boxes. Inside was an invisibility cloak, a key, a cloak clasp with the Snape family crest, and papers. They looked up at their father, confused. He smiled.  
  
"Harry I know you have an invisibility cloak, but this is an heirloom. It was meant to be handed down to you. Draco, now you have one. The key is a key to a vault in Gringotts. Your own personal vault. It has plenty of money in it. The clasp has the Snape family crest on it. Your names are at the bottom of it. See? It changes with each Snape it is given too. These two belonged to me. The papers are for your names change. If you still want to do it. Then you will be Harry and Blake Snape."  
  
His sons stood up and hugged him. Today was a good day. He finally had his family.  
  
"Prof.Dad, can I go and see Sirius today?"  
  
Severus smiled. He and Sirius have put their past behind him about two weeks before the.accident. "Yes. We will go. Blake too if he wants."  
  
Draco smiled. "So I am Blake now?"  
  
"If you sign those papers."  
  
Draco picked up the pen, signed where he need too, and Blake put down the pen. Harry did the same thing.  
  
"Welcome to the family, Harry, Blake." He hugged his sons and said, now go get ready."  
  
"Oh, dad, Can I go spend the last week with Ron? I usually do."  
  
"I guess so." Severus forced a smile.  
  
"Do you not want me too?" Harry said.  
  
"No, it's not that, I just thought you would want to spend time with us."  
  
"Well, I do. But I want to see them too. They were the closest thing to a family I had before now."  
  
"Okay." Severus smiled. "Can you ask the Weasleys if they can come here, then we can break the news to them? I am sure they will be.surprised.to find out you are in fact, my son, and Draco is your brother."  
  
Harry smiled and walked to the fire place. He threw some powder in and said "Mr. Weasley", soon Arthur's face showed up.  
  
"Hello Harry? Is that you? Are you able to come? How did you get the muggles to let you firetalk?"  
  
"They didn't. I need all of you to come to Hogwarts this afternoon."  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes. I just need to tell you all something. Around three is good. In the Great Hall?"  
  
"Sure. Who do you want me to bring?"  
  
"All of you, if that is all right?"  
  
"Sure. We will be there. But Charlie and Bill can't, they are working. And Percy.he's uhm not living here anymore."  
  
Harry furrowed his brow. But Severus sneered. Harry knew where Percy was when he saw that look on his father's face. "Okay."  
  
"Harry? One more thing, why do you look different? I could barely recognize you."  
  
"Just come to Hogwarts. And don't say anything about that to anyone else. Okay?"  
  
"Whatever you say Harry. Goodbye!"  
  
"Goodbye, Mr. Weasley."  
  
Harry stood up after his surrogate father's head disappeared. "Well that's all done. Are we ready to go?"  
  
"I'm ready. Blake?"  
  
"Ready. Let's go."  
  
Once the family reached St. Mungo's they walked up the stairs. They went to room 513 and opened the door. Inside, Sirius was sitting on his bed, staring at the wall.  
  
"Hello, Sirius." Sirius's insanity had caused him to think that James and Lily were still alive and Harry was just a baby. But when he heard that silky voice Sirius thought it was Snape.  
  
"What are you doing here!?" He snapped.  
  
"I came to visit you, Padfoot."  
  
"I don't know how you know about my nickname but if you don't get OUT OF MY ROOM."  
  
"What's wrong Sirius?"  
  
"Get OUT of MY room SNAPE!"  
  
Harry gasped. He forgot how much he looked like his father now. He didn't look like James anymore.  
  
"It's me.Sirius.it's Harry."  
  
"You don't look a thing like James and you are NOT a baby. Get OUT of my Room Snape."  
  
"Please.Sirius..It's me." Harry said, tears falling down his cheeks. Sirius then noticed the real Snape and Blake.  
  
"Oh god, more than one Snape."  
  
"No it's me, Harry, and Blake, and Severus Snape."  
  
"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY DAMN ROOM SNAPE!" He yelled at Harry. Harry turned and ran out of the room. Blake followed him. Severus stayed behind. He stood in the corner. And then he heard Sirius's mind pop back where it was supposed to be. "Harry? Oh god, what did I do? He thinks I hate him now? Why did I think he was Severus?"  
  
"Sirius?" Severus said.  
  
"Severus, I am sorry. Did I say what I think I said to Harry?"  
  
"Yes. I am afraid so, Siri. You are still in St. Mungos. But you are getting better. The nurse says that 60% of the time you are your old self now. When you get better you can come live with us. I told Harry. And I found Blake."  
  
"What? You told them about you being."  
  
"Yes. And Blake was Draco Malfoy. Lucius was the one who kidnapped him. He signed the papers. He and Harry are now officially Snapes."  
  
Sirius smiled. "Tell Harry I said I was sorry. I don't hate him, I love him. And."  
  
"He will understand. I better get going. We have to go tell the Weasleys the news. I am sure they'll be."  
  
"scared"  
  
"No."  
  
"Terrified"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Surprised."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Okay, go on then, bye Sev."  
  
"Bye Siri."  
  
Severus walked out and met his sons. Harry was crying and Blake had his arm around Harry."  
  
"He is okay. He got back to his senses after you walked out. He is sorry and says he loves you."  
  
Harry stood up and hugged his father. "Will he ever be normal again?"  
  
"If Sirius Black is one thing, it is not normal, but I do think he will be able to overcome his insanity. Now, let's go see the Weasleys." And with that the three Snapes left.  
  
_________  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Here's the deal, you review, I write. I hope you like where I am going with this. Dedication to who can guess how the Weasleys and Hermione will react. Remember there are more than 1 Weasley. Who will react badly!? Keep on Reading!  
  
MYSTICAL WITCH-The boys aren't exactly accepting but it makes sense and they want to get away from where they were before. But they are quickly coming around. Who can't with such a kind-hearted Snape.?(  
  
ENTILZAH-All I can say is to just stick around, it will get harder. I love conflict.  
  
CONSTANCE MALFOY-I hope this fixes your bad visuals, in my mind, now they are definitely hotties.(  
  
ATHENA KITTY- Dumbledore will tell his secret, but not yet.  
  
MIKEE-No, Severus is not Albus's son. But he will tell him secret. Not right now, though.  
  
SYLVANUS SNAPE-I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!  
  
MOMMA DAR- I'll keep writing if you keep reviewing!  
  
RACHIE-Updated. Please keep reviewing!  
  
RAINBOW GRL- I have now updated. Glad you enjoyed. Keep reviewing.  
  
FURIES- I will definitely keep writing. Please keep reviewing! Thank you, I am glad you like it!  
  
RAY17- Thank you so much! Keep reviewing!  
  
ZAIRA-DRACO- I can't tell you yet. But you'll find out if you keep reviewing.  
  
MARS MOONSTAR- Glad you like! Keep reviewing.  
  
INCENSIO LADY-You got the Snape thing right, please keep reviewing. 


	3. Confrontations

Chapter Three- Confrontations  
  
Severus, Harry and Blake got back to Hogwarts and started to get ready for their meeting with the Weasleys and Hermione. At three, they made their way down to the Great Hall. The large oak doors opened and they walked in. Five minutes later Severus was already being a jerk. "Not considerate of our time, not a Weasley, NEVER a Weasley." Then the fire place grew bright. And the Weasleys started appearing.  
  
Mr. Weasley walked up to Severus, his family and Hermione behind him. Severus was sitting at one of the tables. His sons on either side of him. "Severus, I didn't know that you had any children!" Severus smiled and laughed, "Maybe you should sit down, Arthur." A confused look passed over Arthur's face but him and his company sat down.  
  
"You haven't seen Harry Potter around this morning have you? He wanted us to meet him here."  
  
Severus smiled. "I haven't ever seen Harry Potter."  
  
Ron spoke up, "Sna.Professor Snape, are you okay? He's your student. You know, short, black hair, green eyes, glasses, Boy-Who-Lived?"  
  
"Don't tell me you don't recognize your own best friend, Mr. Weasley."  
  
"You are the one who said you didn't know Harry Potter."  
  
"You are correct; I do most certainly not know a Harry Potter. But I know a Harry, do you want to meet him?"  
  
The clan of redheads and Hermione looked very confused now. Hermione spoke first, "Professor, one of us can take you to the infirmary, and we can find Harry. He should be here soon."  
  
Severus laughed. "I don't need to go to the infirmary. And you won't need to look far for Harry, he's."  
  
Harry stood up. "Dad, stop confusing them. Why do you like to do that to people?"  
  
Ginny looked at the tall, dark haired Snape boy. She blushed furiously. Harry smirked. "Apparently it's not just my fame or my looks."  
  
"What?" Ron asked.  
  
"Ron."  
  
"How do you know my name, Snape, I haven't met you before."  
  
Harry's twin stood up and said, "Is that any way to treat your best friend, Weasley?"  
  
"God you sound like Draco MALFOY, Blake! Eww."  
  
"Shut up, Golden Boy."  
  
"Ferret."  
  
"Four eyes."  
  
"Asshole."  
  
"BOYS! Stop it! You are scaring the Weasleys." Their father said.  
  
The Weasleys were sitting at their table looking between the two boys. They were sort of acting like Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter. "Who are you two?" Hermione asked quietly.  
  
"Harry and Blake Snape, but you might remember us as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." Harry said.  
  
Mrs. Weasley fainted. The Weasley men's eyebrows seemingly had disappeared into their hair. Hermione and Ginny gasped. "Impossible." Ginny said.  
  
Blake smiled. "Actually.no. Who gets to tell the story, me, you or dad?" He said, looking at his family. Severus smiled. "I will."  
  
Once Mrs. Weasley woke up, they sat down, trying to make head or tails of everything. And Snape began his story. "I'll try to make this short."  
  
"I fell in love with Lily Evan my seventh year and we got married. Secretly. Precious few knew this at the time. James Potter posed as her husband so I wouldn't get suspected of my "loyalties" to the Dark Lord. I got Lily pregnant and on July 31 she gave birth to twin boys, Harry and Blake."  
  
"They couldn't keep my name so they took Potter for their last name. They were Snape's to us though. At the hospital, they went to clean up the boys. I followed in my invisibility cloak. I wasn't really supposed to be there, so I had to wear one. After they were done with Harry one of the doctors took him back. I followed and when I came back to see about Blake, I saw the other doctor running off with him. It turns out it was a man using polyjuice potion."  
  
"They declared Blake dead. And I gave up hope. The concealment charm to keep them from looking like Snape's would completely disappear by their seventeenth birthday. Harry wrote us, he said he was changing, I picked him up. Draco got disowned and his father took the charm off so he looked like a Potter, then he started to look like a Snape. He came to Hogwarts too. Having no where else to go. So I was reunited with my two sons. And today, they had their names changed and I gave up being a spy."  
  
The Weasleys and Hermione looked like fish. Very surprised fish at that. "Which one of you is.Harry?" Hermione asked. Harry stood up and walked over to her. "Me and Blake are identical, except for the eyes. He has black eyes with green speckles. I have green eyes with speckles."  
  
Hermione smiled and grabbed Harry and hugged him. The Weasleys did the same thing, except Ron and his mother. After everyone had stopped hugging the new family, Harry and his family looked at Ron and Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Ron?" Harry asked, nervously.  
  
"I don't want to be around you, Snape. I can't believe you would take in Malfoy and Snape and call them family. It is disgusting."  
  
"They are my family."  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley, we are a family. A fairly happy one I think. What's disgusting?"  
  
"Harry is a Snape.a slytherin.a d-dark wizard."  
  
"RON!" Hermione practically screamed. "How dare you."  
  
"Hermione, it's okay. He can act how he wants. I would appreciate being his friend, but I don't need him. If he truly cares, he'll come around."  
  
"Don't hold your breath, Snape."  
  
Blake stood up, his face gone white with fury. "HOW DARE YOU!? You are being SO immature. He has a FAMILY! Why aren't you happy for him.for.us?"  
  
"Don't start with me, Malfoy!"  
  
"I am not a Malfoy. I am a Snape. And so is my brother, your so called best friend." Draco said dangerously low.  
  
Molly interrupted. "Well me and my son are going to go back home, right Ron? We don't need to be here. Excuse us."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, surely you don't have a problem with our family do you?" Severus said, calmly.  
  
"You are a death eater. I have no need to get anywhere near a death eater. I have been around too many as it is. I don't want to be around you, Harry or.Blake. Harry, do not come this summer." She and Ron flooed back to the burrow.  
  
Harry felt a tear go down his face and Blake and Hermione put and arm around him. Hermione looked up at the potions master. "Professor Snape, is it all right is I stay here for the rest of the summer?"  
  
"If it is okay with Mr. Weasley."  
  
Arthur's face was sullen. "Yes. It is fine. I am so sorry about all of this Severus. I know where your loyalties lay, so does Molly. She will understand. But yes, Hermione can stay. And if you want, I can let them and the kids meet some time this summer. Maybe at Diagon Alley."  
  
"They are all welcomed to come here the last week of the summer. If you will let them come. Whoever wants to."  
  
"Ofcourse."  
  
Ginny spoke up. "Yes, I would like to come. If that is alright."  
  
"Of course, Miss Weasley. You can stay with Hermione if you like."  
  
Ginny smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Mr. Weasley smiled. "Thanks Severus, for not judging us."  
  
"Of course, Arthur. I shall not judge you by your wife's decision."  
  
"I'll be back with the girls and their stuff shortly. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes. Floo to 'Snape's quarters'.  
  
"Very well. Goodnight Severus."  
  
"Goodnight Arthur."  
  
The rest of the Weasleys said goodbye to the Snape family and them and Hermione left. Harry, Blake and their father walked quietly back to their room to get ready for their guests. Thirty minutes later, Severus's fireplace grew bright and three people came out. Hermione and Ginny were pale and Arthur looked angry.  
  
Harry and his brother showed the girls to the room they would be staying in. Severus sat Arthur down on the couch. "So, it didn't go well?"  
  
"No, we got in a big argument. She seems to thing you are a spy."  
  
"I was."  
  
"No I mean a spy on our side."  
  
"Well, I am not. I am loyal to the light and."  
  
"I know Severus. I have trusted you for years. Dumbledore doesn't give his trust without reason, and I trust Dumbledore."  
  
"Thank you Arthur."  
  
"Molly and Ron are just a little touchy about dark wizards lately."  
  
"I am sure you noticed. When was the last time you went to a meeting?"  
  
"Two weeks ago."  
  
"Well I am sure you have seen our son there?"  
  
"Yes. Unfortunately. I saw him inducted."  
  
"Well, we only found out because Ron saw the Dark Mark on Percy's arm. And Molly did too. They said they don't want to be around people associated with death eaters."  
  
"Well that will not please Harry. He really valued Ron as a friend."  
  
"I know. I love Harry like a son. He is a great kid. And I am sure with your influence that Blake will be too. I heard how rough he had it back at his old home."  
  
"Yes. But he is a good kid. At least Hermione and Ginny are okay with us."  
  
"Yes. Hermione is one of Harry's best friends and she thinks more logically than Ron, if truth be told. Ginny is always willing to give second chances. She realizes you have made mistakes but have made up for them. Besides, she really likes Harry."  
  
"Yes, I could tell."  
  
"You don't have a problem with that, do you?"  
  
"No, Ginny is a wonderful girl. She is one of my best students. I really hated having to treat her bad to keep my cover."  
  
"Thank you Severus. I really would like to get to know you. You are not a monster. Molly is wrong. I told her so. Hopefully she will come around."  
  
"Your welcome, Arthur. You are a nice man and have raised good kids. Thank you for standing up for me with Molly. I hope she does come around. I would like our families to be friends."  
  
"Of course. Well I better be going. Molly about wouldn't let Ginny come. She knew she had no right over Hermione's choice, but I got her to let Ginny come also. If they cause any problems, just tell me."  
  
"I am sure they won't be a problem. Goodnight Arthur."  
  
"Goodnight Severus." Arthur kissed his daughter goodbye and hugged the rest. He shook Severus's hand and went home.  
  
"Well kids, I don't know what you can do around here. Right now it is six and we can go down to dinner if you like. But Harry, I want to speak with you after dinner, alone."  
  
Blake and Harry looked at eachother. They knew what this was about. Harry's dream. This would not be good. "Blake, while Harry and I talk you have the job of entertaining the girls. Is that okay?"  
  
"Yes, father."  
  
"Don't call me father; I know you are just doing it to bother me."  
  
Blake (Draco) chuckled. "Okay, dad. Can we go eat? I am really hungry."  
  
The five went to the Great Hall and ate with the rest of the people at Hogwarts. Dumbledore was looking especially pleased. He smiled at the two boys. And noticed how the boys and girls looked at each other.  
  
Dumbledore stood. "Hello, professors.and students. I have recently hired the new DADA professor. We are going to have Professor Lupin joining us again. Hopefully he can stay for a while this time. He will be arriving the day after tomorrow. And staying the rest of the summer. Let's eat!"  
  
The four teenagers smiled at each other. Even Severus looked kind of happy. Now, he didn't have much of a problem with Remus. If he could get along with Sirius, what couldn't he do?  
  
After dinner, the group walked back to the potion master's quarters. Severus walked back to his study. He cleaned off his desk and walked back out. "Harry, study, now." Harry felt his face pale. He didn't WANT to think anything about that dream. Anything about what they had done to him. Anything about him, period. But he stood. And slowly walked to his father's study. His father was sitting at his desk looking stern. He motioned to the seat in front of it, which Harry quickly sat down in. He looked up at his son.  
  
"Harry, son, what all did the Dursleys do to you?"  
  
"Dudley beat me up a few times, that's it."  
  
"I know you are lying."  
  
"I am not."  
  
"Well let's see." Severus reached into his desk and got a bottle of Veritaserum. "Drink." Harry gulped but drank the silvery liquid.  
  
"What is your name?"  
  
"Harry Alton Snape."  
  
"Who is your father?"  
  
"Severus Octavian Snape."  
  
"Did your relatives ever beat you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"Dudley and Vernon Dursley."  
  
"What were the extents of Dudley's violence?"  
  
"Punching, kicking, burning and shooting." Harry had tears falling down his face. Severus was starting to feel tears in his as well.  
  
"Shooting!!??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Severus reminded himself to go on. "What were the extents of Vernon Dursley's violence?"  
  
"Punching, kicking, burning, poisoning, cutting, starving, and rape." Harry choked out the last few words and when he said the last he burst into tears and looked down. Severus about screamed. He fought the urge to lift his son into his arms. But he didn't. He was too shocked to move. "Harry."  
  
"Yes, sir." Harry choked out. Severus rounded the desk and made to pull Harry into a hug. But Harry jerked away and yelped. "Harry, I won't hurt you, ever. I will not do any of those things. I promise." Harry looked up. He then ran to his father and clutched on to him. And cried into his robes. Severus closed his eyes, trying to take in what he heard. His son had been raped. RAPED! He gave his son the antidote to the truth serum. "Harry?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I am going to take Vernon to court."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I am already famous as it is. I don't people to find out I couldn't stand up against him. I let him rape me!!!"  
  
"Harry. I can't let him just get away with this!"  
  
"NO! DON'T DO IT! I CAN DEAL WITH MY PROBLEMS BY MYSELF! I CAN DO EVERYTHING FOR MYSELF! I DON'T NEED YOU!" Harry turned and ran out of the room. Severus sat down at his desk and cried. He didn't notice his other son enter. "Father? The girls are asleep. I heard what he said."  
  
"Go to bed, Draco."  
  
"What?"  
  
"GO TO YOUR DAMN BED DRACO!"  
  
Blake turned and walked to the door. "He called me Draco. He doesn't think of me as a Snape. He doesn't care about us."  
  
Blake got in his bed and tried to go to sleep. But he couldn't until his brother walked into the room. His face was red and his eyes were puffy from tears. He watched Harry get into the bed and cry himself to sleep. Then he soon followed, the same way.  
  
Authors Notes: Please send reviews. I want to know how I am doing! And the faster you review, the faster I update! It's a win-win situation. Now hit that review button!  
  
RACHIE-BABY 18- Thank you, thank you. I'll update soon if you review soon!  
  
BONNIE 4- Writing more..Thanks for your review.  
  
CASSA-ANDRA- Here are you reactions and the plot thickens. I promise I have one, really I do!  
  
HPFOREVER- Thanks, please keep reviewing.  
  
SYLVANUS SNAPE- Hope this helped you with your wonderings. Sorry, you'll have to wait for school to start before we get much Ron/Draco(Blake) action.  
  
PIXYFAIRY120- Sorry, I hadn't read your story, I am not copying it, I swear. I wouldn't want to copy you. Not saying you are a bad writer. Thanks for the interest! Keep reviewing.  
  
WATSSAT-Thank you and I'll keep it up if you keep reviewing! 


	4. Dating and Relating

CHAPTER 4-DATING AND RELATING  
  
Severus had tossed and turned in his sleep all night. He thought about what he had done. "First, I get a family, I am happy. Then, I force one son to talk to me and tell him I am going to take his uncle to court no matter what. That's mistake number one. Mistake number two, I yell at my other son for being concerned about his brother and I am sure I sounded like I don't care. Great job, Sev."  
  
The next morning, Severus got up and went to the kitchen and started to make breakfast. He would say he was sorry and hopefully, they would forgive him. Ten minutes later, the two teenage girls came in. Hermione and Ginny sat down at the kitchen table. "Is there anything we can help with Professor Snape?"  
  
"No Ginny, besides you are our guests. Have either of you seen Blake or Harry this morning?"  
  
"I saw Draco come out of the bathroom and leave. I asked where he was going but he didn't say anything." Hermione said.  
  
"Harry is still asleep. He woke up when he came in last night; he looked upset about something.maybe we should." Screams interrupted Ginny's reply and Severus knew where they were coming from. He turned and ran to Harry's room, the girls at his heels. Severus ran into the room to see his son withering on the bed, crying and screaming, "NO! PLEASE UNCLE VERNON! STOP!" The trio's eyes grew wide and they barely noticed Blake run into the room and to the bed. He sat on the bed and lifted Harry over his lap and started to rock him. Harry soon started to calm down and when he was calm he opened his eyes. "Draco." Blake flinched. "It's okay Harry. It was just a bad dream. You are okay. You won't ever have to see them again."  
  
"Yes I will."  
  
Blake started to reply when he remembered about the trial that was to take place. He looked up at his father and glared daggers. "I think you should leave us alone for a while, Professor Snape." Severus flinched at the use of his proper title but turned and ushered the girls out of the room. Harry sat up and he and Blake looked at each other.  
  
"I don't want to be here."  
  
"Me either."  
  
"He doesn't seem to care." Blake said.  
  
"He wants to make me do something I don't want to."  
  
"Yes, I heard what happened last night."  
  
Harry looked down. "I wish you hadn't heard that."  
  
"I had already had suspicions, Harry, you just confirmed them."  
  
"I am sorry."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being famous. I don't like it. People seem to want me to be something I am not. I am not a savior, hero, or good person. I do bad things."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Kill people."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Well it is my duty to kill Voldemort. And I killed Cedric. Sirius is in a mental ward. Those are both my fault."  
  
"You didn't kill Cedric."  
  
"Yes, I did. I told him to take the cup with me and."  
  
Blake grabbed his brother and hugged him. "Harry, it is okay. It wasn't your fault, never your fault. You are a good person."  
  
"All I ever wanted was a family. Now I have one. But."  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I am letting you down."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I am supposed to be strong, no crying and whining about the pain I have caused. I am supposed to make you happy and I am supposed to get along with dad. But I don't."  
  
"Listen, it isn't your fault. Everyone cries. You have made me happy and it is near impossible to get along with dad, but we can. Do you know what he said last night?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"He called me Draco."  
  
Harry frowned and hugged his brother. "It's okay, Blake. I think he cares about us, but he just doesn't know how to act. But I don't want to go to court. I just want to forget about it."  
  
"It doesn't do good to just forget about it. If you hide from your fears, it will tear you up inside."  
  
"I know. It's just."  
  
"I know, Harry, I know."  
  
"Okay. I need to stop blubbering. I am hungry. AND we have guests to entertain."  
  
"About that, does Hermione have a boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ron."  
  
"ICK! I guess I'll just have to put on the Malfoy Charm."  
  
"I think Hermione has had enough of the Malfoy Charm. She slapped you last time you tried to "charm" her. Why don't you just be nice?"  
  
"Good thinking."  
  
"Thanks for taking with me, Blake. I know that we didn't always get along, but you really are like a brother to me."  
  
"Same here Harry."  
  
The two brothers walked out of the room and into the kitchen. They sat down next to girls of their choosing and began to eat. Soon all were full and finished.  
  
"Thanks for the breakfast, dad, it was good." Harry said.  
  
"Yea, thanks, dad."  
  
Severus smiled. "Sorry about last night, you two. Harry it is your decision. I shouldn't have tried to make you. Blake, I am sorry for what I said. You are MY son and I love you both."  
  
The boys smiled. "We know."  
  
Fifteen minutes later, the four teenagers were sitting in the living room. They were playing "Witches and Broomsticks" and board game. Blake looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Hermione, I know I treated you really bad in the past but I was wondering if you would like to go out sometime."  
  
"I am dating Ron. I am sorry Blake. I would if I wasn't. I just have to decide where this relationship is going first. But if we break up, I will be glad to go out with you."  
  
"Okay." Blake sighed. "If only they would break up." He thought.  
  
Just then Errol swooped in the window and a letters fell onto Hermione's and Ginny's lap.  
  
Hermione opened hers.  
  
Hermione,  
If you are going to be mad at me for not liking them then it is over. You have really betrayed my trust. I can't believe you would do that for.Snape's. That is disgusting. Unless you come back now, I will not stay with you; I will not even be friends with you. I advise you come back. They are all bad apples.  
  
Love, Ron  
  
"I will be happy to go out with you, Blake. Me and Ron just broke up, that asshole."  
  
Blake smiled. "Okay, that's good. I mean it's bad that you broke up but."  
  
"No, it's good that we broke up. I was on the verge of doing so anyway. This just gave me a push in the right direction."  
  
"Well how about Friday?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Ginny opened her letter next.  
  
Ginny,  
Hopefully you still don't like Harry. I will kill him if he touches you. Stay away from him. He is going to be a traitor. I think that you should come home. Stay away from him. He told me last year that he was starting to get interested in you. I was a fool to take that as a good thing. Just stay away. I love you.  
  
Love, Ron  
  
"Harry, do you want to go out with me on Friday night?"  
  
Harry looked shocked. "Sure. But I don't want to do this just to get Ron back"  
  
Ginny walked up to Harry and pulled him to his feet. "I am not doing it just to get him back. I have been interested since the first time I saw you." Ginny pulled him to her and kissed him softly on the lips. Harry's eyes grew wide. "Wow."  
  
"Why don't we double?" Hermione said.  
  
Everyone agreed and they decided that on Friday night at seven they would go to that new fancy restaurant in London.  
  
Friday night soon rolled around and Harry and Draco were sitting on the living room couch waiting for the girls to be done getting ready. They were both wearing tuxedos, it was a muggle restaurant. Soon the girls' door opened and they stepped out. They boys' jaws dropped. Ginny had her fiery red hair up in an elegant bun and she was wearing a short crimson velvet dress that she had bought with the money that Severus had given her to get one. She wore matching high heels. Hermione had her now-silky brown hair cascading down her back in tight ringlets. She was wearing a blue satin dress with matching heels. They both looked wonderful. Harry and Blake walked across the room and kissed the girls hands then with a wave at their father, they went to Hogsmeade and flooed to an alley near the restaurant.  
  
When the couples arrived at the restaurant they were seated and all ordered. The sat looking at each other and flirting. The evening seemed to end to fast and they walked back into their rooms at one in the morning. They had went and saw a movie after dinner. The boys walked the girls to their bedroom door and the girls leaned in and wrapped their arms around the guys.  
  
"Ginny, would you want to become officially a couple?"  
  
Instead of answering, Ginny kissed Harry hard and smiled into the kiss. She pulled back to see a grinning Harry. She smiled and after another kiss walked into the room, looking over her shoulder once. Hermione said, "I think I am over Ron." She then tilted her head and softly kissed a smiling Blake. She soon turned and walked into the room. The boys just stood there, smiling.  
  
"I see you had a nice time." A voice interrupted. It was their father. They nodded reverently. "Well make sure to wipe that lipstick off your face good. And congratulations. They are good girls."  
  
The boys smiled hugged their father and went to bed, dreaming about fiery red heads and graceful brunettes. The next morning when they passed the girls rooms they heard Ginny's voice say, "I don't care what you say, Harry is still hotter than Blake."  
  
"Ginny they are twins! But if either of them is cuter it is DEFINITELY Blake."  
  
"No he isn't."  
  
"Yes, he is."  
  
"As if."  
  
"It's true."  
  
The boys grinned and knocked on the door. "We look the same." The girls opened the door, their faces were red from blushing. "It is time to breakfast." Blake said.  
  
The couples walked into the kichen to see a smiling Severus. "So I see you got them to stop arguing about who was cuter." The girls blushed and the boys grinned. "Yes. Were they really at it that long?"  
  
"Since six this morning." Blake looked at the clock. "IT'S 8:30!"  
  
The girls just kept blushing. The boys leaned over and softly kissed their girlfriends and then began to eat.  
  
The rest of the summer went quickly and soon it was August 31st. The headmaster had decided to resort the boys with their new names. This depressed the boys. Now the one Snape they did have could be leaving Gryffindor. They put the girls' trunks in their dorms and spent the rest of the day with just each other. They didn't want the summer to end. But all things must come to an end and the summer was about to do just that. The five people staying in the Snape's chambers all dreamed of the changes that would take place that night.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Tell me what you want to see and what you don't want to see in REVIEWS! I like them, so send em.  
  
SWEET SPIRIT13- I am writing more, just please keep reviewing. Thank you!  
  
RACHIE BABY18- I am glad you liked the chapter and a father-son moment will come soon. Thank you and please keep r/r.  
  
ELIZA CHANG- Thank you, here's your update. Please keep r/r!  
  
RANDOM CARROT-TOP- Thank you. Please keep r/r!  
  
FURIES- Thanks you. Sorry to make you cry. Hopefully this is a little better. Here's your update. Please keep r/r!  
  
CONSTANCE MALFOY- PATIENCE! Lol. Please keep reading and your questions will be answered soon! Please keep r/r!  
  
MIKEE- Glad you like the story, I love long reviews. Glad I am writing it good for you. Thank you! Please keep r/r!  
  
FIZZYSODA- Sorry! Please keep r/r!  
  
ATHENA KITTY- Hope this chapter answers some questions. All will be answered. Thank you for your review, I really appreciate it. Please keep r/r!  
  
NIKOLE RIDDLE- Thank you! Please keep r/r!  
  
ZAIRA DRACO- You'll have to wait! Please keep r/r!  
  
PIXY FAIRY- LOL, it's okay. Just please keep reading and reviewing!  
  
HPFOREVER2- I don't like Ron either, he's a git. Thank you for reading and I hope you keep reviewing, glad you like it.  
  
MARS MOONSTAR- Glad you like it. Please keep r/r!  
  
CASSANDA-ANDRA- THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! Please keep R/R.  
  
MALFOY ANGEL- thank you! Please keep r/r! 


	5. New Starts and New Sortings

CHAPTER 5- NEW STARTS AND NEW SORTINGS  
  
The next morning, the four teenagers were called to the headmaster's office. He greeted them with a twinkle in his eye. "Have a nice time last night?" The girls blushed and the boys grinned. "I guess that is a yes. Boys, you know these first couple of days will be hard on you. There is a war going on. Most people will either not feel comfortable because you are the son of a "death eater" or the son of a traitor to their lord. Are you prepared for this?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well. Tonight, you will be sorted. You know how this goes. We will call out your name; you will go to the front and put the sorting hat on. Good luck."  
  
"Thank you." Harry said. Blake nodded.  
  
"Blake, several people will take time to stop calling you Draco. You must expect this. Just tell them your name is Blake and to please call you that."  
  
"I understand."  
  
"You are both welcome to come up here at any time. I also wanted to say, your father has asked that you stay with him on weekends and on holidays. I have permitted this, if you wish to go."  
  
"I do." They said quickly.  
  
"Okay, that is all. The students will be here in eight hours. Go pack your stuff. Take it to the entrance hall. It will be taken from there after you have been sorted. Good luck."  
  
The group walked out of the office. Fifteen minutes before the students were to arrive; the couples went to the Entrance Hall. When the students came in, they greeted Hermione or Ginny, but didn't recognize their escorts. The four had trouble hiding their giggles. They decided not to say anything. But they did here whispers. People were saying things like, "They have spent too much time with Snape." The boys just laughed at this. Were they in for a surprise!  
  
They saw Ron go by. He was flanked by Seamus and Dean, he looked.mad. They looked angry also. Blake and Harry watched Hermione and Ginny walk into the Great Hall. They waited with the first years, in a corner. McGonagall smiled when she saw them, and they all walked into the hall.  
  
After the first years were sorted, Harry and Blake got nervous.  
  
Minerva McGonagall smiled. She had seen the other students look at Snape's sons, wondering who they were. She smiled even wider, imagining the shock when they figured out who Blake and Harry Snape really were.  
  
"Snape, Blake"  
  
Draco/Blake sauntered up to the stool. He had seen his old Slytherin "friends" looking for him. They didn't look upset that their "friend" wasn't there though, they looked happy. Draco sat on the bench and put the hat on his head.  
  
"Ahhh, finally I can call you by your real name, Blake."  
  
"You knew?"  
  
"Of course, I knew. I am a hat, not stupid."  
  
Draco snorted. "So, Blake, you don't belong in Slytherin no more, doesn't fit you at all. You aren't friendly enough to be a Hufflepuff. You don't work so hard to earn Ravenclaw. But you didn't like Gryffindor, before."  
  
"Gryffindor is fine, I don't mind being there."  
  
"Okay. Well then it has to be GRYFFINDOR." There was very little clapping. Although, Hermione and Ginny were standing and whistling. His father was staring at him, surprised but happy looking. Harry was grinning. All the sudden Blake heard a voice in his head, "HAHAHA, Dra.Blake used to make fun of me for being in Gryffidork, look who's the GRYFFINDORK now!"  
  
"Harry?" Draco thought looking at his brother. His brother shook his head and looked around. Draco then said, "Look at me, it's Blake." Harry turned his head to look at his brother and Draco nodded.  
  
He heard Harry thinking, "OHMYGOD" over and over.  
  
"So, now I can hear everything you think, huh, four eyes?"  
  
Harry frowned and Blake smirked. They were interrupted once Blake had sat down, taunting Harry telepathically, when McGonagall called out, "Snape, Harry." Harry had also noticed several people had realized Harry Potter wasn't there. They looked like they had assumed the worse. Harry sauntered up to the bench, similar to how Blake had and sat down. "Harry Snape. Pleasure to meet you again. How long has it been?"  
  
"A long time. Can we get this over with?"  
  
"Okay, you are impatient, that rules out Hufflepuff."  
  
"I don't have to impress you; I don't need to impress anyone."  
  
"That takes out Slytherin."  
  
"It had better be Gryffindor, I am no Hermione."  
  
"FINE! GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry smiled and went and sat down next to Blake, Hermione and Ginny.  
  
Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to a new year at."  
  
Neville Longbottom interrupted. "HEADMASTER! Harry isn't here!"  
  
Pansy Parkinson stood up, "DRAKY ISN"T EITHER!"  
  
Harry saw Blake's face turn red with anger at the use of his nickname. He smirked. "What's wrong, Drakie-poo." Blake sneered at Harry. "SHUT UP, Harry."  
  
Dumbledore spoke again. "Just hold on Neville. I am sure you notice, there are two new students here. Their names are Harry and Blake Snape. They are the sons of your very own Professor Snape." The crowd gasped and the people sitting around the boys pulled away quickly. "These two boys used to be known as Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy, why don't we welcome them." It was an uproar. Harry and Blake were bombarded with questions.  
  
Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle crossed the hall. "Draco? Is this true?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So.that is why my father didn't see Snape at.all.this summer. He will hear of this."  
  
"I am sure he already knows. Snake face, too." Pansy gasped. "You just called..Snake-face. Do you have a will written?"  
  
Harry stood. "Maybe you should go back to your own table, Pansy."  
  
Pansy glared. She looked like she was about to respond when she was suddenly threw across the hall, and into her seat. Draco smiled. "Thoughts are powerful things I guess, brother." Harry turned. "You did that?" He asked his brother, telepathically. "Yea, I did."  
  
"You have to show me how" Harry said out loud.  
  
The rest of the feast went uneventful. Ron, Seamus, Dean and the Slytherins looked at Harry, Blake, Ginny and Hermione in disgust. Hermione saw Ron's face and scooted closer to Draco and grabbed his hand. Harry put his arm around Ginny. Ron stood up and walked over. "Snape's.why don't you get your hands off my girlfriend and sister, now."  
  
Hermione spoke up before the boys could. "Harry is Ginny's boyfriend, he has a right. As for me, I am sure you got my letter. So buzz off, Weasley." Ron's face grew red, but he turned and sat back down at his table, and smoothed out the arms of his robes. Ginny then leaned over and kissed Harry's cheek, drawing his attention away from Ron, and to his girlfriend.  
  
Dumbledore soon stood back up. "We are missing a teacher, I am sure you noticed." They had been to busy flirting and talking to notice, actually. "It is our Defense against the Dark Arts position. We have a teacher but he can't come tonight. We will be seeing him tomorrow. With the Dark Lord back we thought it would be wise to let a trusted teacher come back. Remus Lupin will be joining us again. I assure you necessary precautions have been made for your safety. That is all."  
  
Harry and Hermione grinned at each other. Remus had been the nicest and best defense teacher they had had. They noticed Ron grinning too. Blake looked frightened.  
  
"Blondie, he won't hurt you, you know. He is actually one of our godfathers. If something were to happen to dad and Sirius, he would take care of us. OH NO! I JUST REMEMBERED! He doesn't know who our father is!  
  
"Yes he does." Said a voice from behind them. They turned to see their father, smiling. "I told him when he arrived before the feast. Last night was a full moon, he is rather exhausted. So he couldn't come here. He is okay with it though. We have settled our differences." Several students looked bewildered at the sight of the potions master being nice to a Gryffindor! SMILING!  
  
Severus glanced at the students around him. "Yes, I can smile. They are my sons, by the way, congratulations on getting into Gryffindor."  
  
"Thanks dad." Harry said.  
  
"Well, you two need to get up to bed. You have potions first thing in the morning, with that biased slimy git."  
  
Harry and Blake laughed. "Yes, he can be a bit of a slimy git." Severus did a mock glare and then turned and walked away, saying, "Goodnight Harry. Goodnight Blake."  
  
"Night." They chorused.  
  
Soon Harry, Blake, Ron and Hermione made their way up to Gryffindor Tower. They stopped in front of the portrait and Hermione said, "Terrible Twosome." She smiled at the twins. The portrait sprung open and Blake said, "So THIS is where it was!!! I have looked for the entrance ever since third year, I passed this portrait hundreds of times!"  
  
"Why were you looking for it?" Harry asked.  
  
"To raid it, of course." Blake said.  
  
When the four got into the common room they were attacked with questions and glares. Neville came up to them and asked, "How are we supposed to tell you two apart?"  
  
Harry sighed. "Neville, what do I have that no one else has?"  
  
"Uhmmm.."  
  
"The scar. I have a scar, Blake doesn't."  
  
"Oh, of course. Sorry. Draco, did you." Harry heard a voice in his head go "BLAKE! MY NAME IS BBLLLAAKKEE!!!" Harry laughed out loud. Neville said, "Really? I didn't think it was that funny. I could have died."  
  
"Oh, sorry Neville, I wasn't paying attention. I was thinking of something else."  
  
"What to freak them out?" Blake said, telepathically.  
  
"Sure. How?"  
  
"Finish each others sentences."  
  
"Okay." They looked at the stairs to the boys dorms.  
  
Blake started. "Well I am getting."  
  
"Kind of tired."  
  
"I think I am ready to go."  
  
"To bed now, busy."  
  
"Day ahead." Blake finished, smiling. He and Harry kissed Hermione and Ginny goodnight and walked to their dorm room.  
  
When they entered to the room, they found one more bed that it usually had. Blake got the bed closest to Harry's. While Harry was getting his pajamas out, he cast a charm on himself to know when Harry was having a nightmare. His brother had really bad nightmares and Blake didn't want him to have bad dreams all night. He figured Harry would but up a silencing charm, so no one could hear him.  
  
After Blake changed he got into his bed and sure enough when Harry came in he but a silencing charm around his bed. He looked at Blake and said goodnight.  
  
"Goodnight Harry, sleep well. Get me if you aren't." Ron, Dean and Seamus walked in and glared at the boys before getting into their beds. Harry and Blake fell asleep quickly. It was a lot warmer than the dungeons.  
  
Blake woke up. His wrist was tickling. He knew that Harry was having a nightmare. He got out of bed and threw open the curtains around Harry's. Sure enough, Harry was writhing and looked like he was screaming. Blake got into the bed and shut the curtains, when he did; he started to hear the screams. He gasped and took his brother into his arms. He started to rock his brother who was throwing punches in his sleep. Blake got hit in the stomach but didn't mind. He soon had Harry awake, he was crying.  
  
"Want to tell me about it?" Blake asked.  
  
Harry sniffed. "It was.d-dad got killed, Voldemort killed dad. Then we had to go s-stay with t-them. They did it again. To both of us."  
  
Blake rocked Harry. "That won't happen, don't worry about it. It was just a nightmare."  
  
"Don't tell dad."  
  
"Harry I have to. He needs to know. Maybe he can give you some dreamless sleep potion."  
  
"I am okay now, go on to bed. I am okay."  
  
"Are you sure?" Harry nodded. "Okay." Blake kissed Harry on the forehead and climbed out of the bed. The voice behind him made him stop; as Harry fell asleep he had softly said, "I love you, Blake." Blake smiled. No one, except for his real father, had told him that. It certainly hadn't sounded as authentic as when Harry had just said it. He looked over at his sleeping brother, "I love you too."  
  
Blake got into his bed and fell asleep, dreaming of the future.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
AUTHORS NOTE: Hope you liked it! Please keep reviewing! Did you know that this story has gotten more reviews in the first four chapters that my other has got in all the 26 chapters? In a way, that is good and in a way, that is bad. I think my other story is just as good though, READ IT!!!  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES (sorry if I don't properly reply to all):  
  
FURIES- I know! I hate Ron, I really do. Maybe I should kill him off..hehehe.  
  
MYSICAL WITCH- I don't think Sev is quite THAT comfortable with the boys yet. Good idea though. Maybe later.  
  
BYPRODUCT OF EVIL- He will get worse. This was just the beginning.  
  
MIKEE- Of course he would take care of him! He's FAMILY! Lol. Sev will get the hang of being a father. Ron won't start killing everyone I promise but he might get violent. I promise it won't be too bad though.  
  
RACHIE BABY18- What fun would that have been??? Maybe he'll come around later.  
  
CASSA-ANDRA- It did come up pretty fast. But we have to do something with them, huh?! Hehe.  
  
MARSMOONSTAR- Glad you like it, here's more!  
  
NIKOLERIDDLE- Good deal  
  
ATHENAKITTY- I thought I had already said that?! LOL.  
  
ALFIRIEL FUINIL- Thank you!  
  
SYCORAX1- Maybe if you read more than the first chapter, you would like it. Seriously, if you want to make someone feel bad, don't send a flame review after the first chapter.  
  
MERLINHALLIWELL- Hope this chapter answered your questions.  
  
BORNGRYFFINDOR- Glad you like it so much! It can get better though, and hopefully it will. Thank you!  
  
INSENCIO LADY- I know.I know.LOL.  
  
CONSTANCE MALFOY- NO! Not Ravenclaw. I jus don't like Ravenclaw people. They are tight-wads; it just doesn't fit the personality I am going for. Gryffindor..however.  
  
ERIS WANNABE- Here it is. Of and thank you for not being lazy, I do prefer signed reviews!]  
  
A BIG THANKS TO ALL WHOM REVIEWED AND PLEASE KEEP DOING SO! 


	6. Leading to Leaving

CHAPTER 6- LEADING TO LEAVING  
  
The next morning, Harry and Blake woke up to the feeling of a water balloon being dropped on their heads. They sat up and saw the laughing figures of Ron, Seamus, and Dean. They magically dried their bedclothes got ready and walked downstairs. Ron was sitting in front of the fire laughing. Blake and Harry waited until Ginny and Hermione came down and greeted them with a kiss on the lips. The girls smiled, Ron's face grew red with fury and the heard him mutter something that sounded like, "We'll make you pay."  
  
Harry and Blake escorted their girlfriends down to the Great Hall, ate breakfast and then set of to potions class early. Their father had his classroom door shut. They knocked and heard a cold voice say, "WHAT DO YOU WANT?" The heard footsteps and their father swung open the door and glared. Then he realized who it was and his glare was replaced with a soft smile.  
  
"Morning dad." Harry said.  
  
"Morning." Blake said.  
  
"What are you doing here? Class doesn't start for another thirty minutes." Severus said.  
  
Harry's smile disappeared. "Well if you don't want us here, we can just..." Harry turned around, disappointedly.  
  
"No, Harry, it's not that. I just wasn't expecting to see you two this early in the morning."  
  
"Oh." Harry smiled and Severus moved to let his sons in.  
  
They sat down at a table and started to talk. Somehow the topic turned to be on Lucius. Severus got serious for a minute. "Blake?"  
  
"Yes sir?"  
  
"Would you take your father to court for this?"  
  
"Why would I want to take to you court?" Blake teased.  
  
"You know what I mean. Will you take Lucius to court?"  
  
"I'd have to think about it. See, even though he wasn't really my father, he did support me, and treated me like a son."  
  
Severus's face grew red and he shot out, "PUTTING CRUCIATUS ON YOU IS TREATING YOU LIKE A SON!"  
  
"Dad, calm down. I do think he should take Lucius to court. Something bad was done against him. When something like that is done, the person needs to pay. Blake, I would take him to court."  
  
Severus just got angrier. "THEN WHY WON'T YOU LET ME TAKE YOUR UNCLE TO." Harry stood and walked out of the classroom. Severus grew pale. "I did it again." He said in a whisper.  
  
"Dad, I'll take Lucius to court. But now, I have to go talk to Harry. He had another nightmare last."  
  
"Why didn't he come tell me he had a nightmare?" Severus asked, quietly.  
  
"Because he knew this would be how you react. The court thing would be brought up again." Blake walked out of the room and to Gryffindor tower. Harry wasn't there. Neither was he in the library or great hall. He checked the towers and when he looked out the tower windows he saw his brother sitting by the lake. He started the long walk out to the lake. But his father got there first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Severus walked up to Harry. He had his back to Severus but Severus knew his son was crying. Harry heard his footsteps and said, "Blake, I don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Well if it was Blake he might actually care."  
  
"Oh, it's you."  
  
"Correct, it is me."  
  
"Dad, I really don't want to talk about this, what happened is over and."  
  
"It's not over if you are still having nightmares about it." Harry turned around and glared at his father. "I can't believe he told you. I thought he said he wouldn't tell."  
  
"Harry. You are my son. I just want what is best for you. What he has done to you. I can't stand it. He has hurt you physically and mentally. You need to get some closure on this."  
  
"Dad, I just.can't. He.I can't stand to see him. I am just happy to be away. I don't have to see him ever again. That is good enough for me."  
  
"Harry, I can't stand to see you like this. You think you are okay, but you aren't. You need to face him. You need to see him. You need to get closure. I think the best way to do this is court. He can then get punished for what he did you in court. But you will face him. You have to. I hate to do this, but if you don't take him to court, we are going to visit them, and tell them how we feel. You have to face your demons. So if you don't decide by this Saturday, whether we take them to court, we will go there and see them in their home."  
  
"Do you know what you are asking me to do?" Harry started to cry harder. "He has done this to ME not you. It is MY decision what happens. I don't have to stay with you. I can be with Sir." Harry then remembered that he couldn't be with Sirius. Sirius was in a mental institution. "It isn't your decision to make." Harry stood and looked his father angrily in the eye. "Father, you have not been here for seventeen years of my life. You have no right to barge in now, when you hadn't been there for me. Get away from me; you are no father to me." Harry promptly ran off and didn't see his father's eyes fill up with pain.  
  
Severus stayed by the lake. His son didn't love him. He had been stupid to ever think they would actually treat him like a father.  
  
Draco sat stunned behind the bushes. HOW DARE HARRY SAY THAT!? Draco stood up, fury in his eyes and ran off after his brother. He met his brother in the library. Harry looked up and smiled. "Hey Bl." He was interrupted when his brother lifted him by the collar and flung him against the wall. He sunk down waiting for his sight and breath to return. Draco loomed over him. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT, WHATSOEVER, TO TALK TO OUR FATHER THAT WAY! HE WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE THE ENTIRE TIME IF HE COULD HAVE. HE CAN'T HELP WHAT HAS HAPPENED. IT ISN'T HIS FAULT. YOU NEED TO TAKE YOUR UNCLE TO COURT AND APOLOGIZE TO DAD OR YOU CAN JUST KISS US GOODBYE. YOU GOT A FAMILY THAT CARES ABOUT YOU, WHAT YOU SAID YOU WANTED. NOT YOU ARE THROWING ALL OF THAT AWAY. IF YOU DO NOT APOLOGIZE TO WHAT YOU SAID TO HIM, YOU ARE NO LONGER MY BROTHER."  
  
Harry sat dazed. "So, he told you. He told you what I said. He is trying to force me to do something I don't want to."  
  
"No, he didn't tell me. He wouldn't want me to say all this to you. He wouldn't want me to say I wasn't your brother if you didn't apologize. Besides, he hides his pain. First he loses a son. Then he loses a wife. Sixteen years later, things seem to get better, he gets back both sons. NOW, BECAUSE OF YOU, HE HAS LOST THE SON HE HAD ORIGINALLY HE THINKS. YOU HAVE DESERTED HIM WHEN ALL HE DID WAS CARE ABOUT YOU. Harry, I hate to say it, even when I was Draco Malfoy, kind of assholes, I didn't hate you. But right now, Harry, I despise, loathe and hate you." Harry looked up from his lap.  
  
"I have been stupid." He said in a whisper.  
  
"That is the understatement of the year."  
  
"I'll go talk to him. I am sorry, Blake."  
  
"Don't apologize to me. You'll need all your apologies to go to him."  
  
Harry nodded and stood. He was already late for class. He had to still go get his stuff. He ran up to the dormitory while Blake went to class. Fifteen minutes later, he knocked on the classroom door. Severus Snape opened it; Harry saw a look of pain pass on his features. "Can I talk to you, before I start class?" Severus stepped out of the classroom after threatening his students to be quiet.  
  
"What is it Harry?"  
  
Harry grabbed his father up into a hug. Harry cried on his father's shoulder. "I am so sorry. It is my fault. You are my father. I will take him to court. I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Severus looked his son in the eye. "I am sorry."  
  
"IT'S MY FAULT!" They spent several minutes hugging and crying. Severus then did a spell so it wouldn't show where he had cried and walked into the classroom. Harry followed him in.  
  
Harry sat in the empty seat next to his brother. Blake had tried to get a seat next to Hermione, but Neville had claimed her first. Snape put on his "professor face". He scowled at his students, despite the happiness coursing through his veins. He gave the students their instructions.  
  
Harry and Blake finished their potion first. It was perfect. Severus came over to inspect it. "Well it seems for once in your miserable life you got a potion right, Mr. Pot- Mr. Snape." The class gawked at the acknowledgment of Harry as his son.  
  
"It seems that way, da-Professor." Severus smirked and walked back to his desk.  
  
When the bell rang Snape dismissed them but called out, "Mr. and Mr. Snape please stay behind." The class looked at them funny again and the boys smiled.  
  
They were ushered into their father's office. They sat in the chairs in front of the desk.  
  
"Is there something you needed us for, Professor Snape."  
  
"Cut that out, I will not having you call me Professor Snape when we aren't in class."  
  
"Yes, Pr.dad." Blake said, gingerly.  
  
"Ok. Blake, I have talked to the minister and the headmaster. Lucius is going to be told tomorrow. But something more important happened tonight. We intercepted a letter, sent to you. It was from your "father". We haven't read it, do you want to?"  
  
"Yes, please."  
  
"Okay." Severus pulled out a letter. He handed it to his son, who took a deep breath and broke the seal. He skimmed through it, then read it out loud.  
  
'Dear Draco,  
  
I overreacted when you said you wouldn't join my "cause". You are very much a son to me. I know you have discovered your true parentage. I am sorry it was him. I really thought you were Potter's kid. However, a Snape is even more powerful than a Potter. I ask you to be my heir. You are my son and I do care about your well-being, it is not with Snape. He has been a traitor. I fear that if you do not accept me as a father, you won't have one later. If you choose me, we won't kill the traitor. You have been warned. Make the right decision.  
  
In sincerity, Lucius Malfoy'  
  
Snape had a scowl on his face, Harry looked frightened. "I will do it."  
  
"Do what?" Harry asked.  
  
"I will go back to him."  
  
"WHAT!?" Severus said.  
  
"I can't have your death hanging over me.you are my father, and will always be my father, but I need you to be my father who is ALIVE. For that, I will do as Lucius asks."  
  
"I don't care about that! They would attack me anyway! It doesn't make a difference. I am a traitor. I have already got death threats. It doesn't matter if you go back to him or not! I want you with me."  
  
"Dad."  
  
"NO! I have lost you both before. At least I got to SEE Harry. I just discovered you were my son and I REFUSE to have you taken away from me again!"  
  
"Dad, this isn't your choice."  
  
"Make it mine. Please. I want to make my own choice. I want you to stay with me! Please don't leave me! I need you. I can't lose you again!" Blake sat in his desk. Then without a word he stood and said, "I am sorry, father. But I am a Malfoy, I have to be." He then walked out of the room.  
  
Harry was stunned. He snapped back to reality when the heard his father punch the desk and start crying. He walked around the desk and pulled his father out of the chair and into his arms. "It will be okay.everything will be all right."  
  
Severus pulled away. "HOW CAN IT BE OKAY!? I just lost the son I had just found." He kept crying. Harry put a sleeping charm on his father and then carried him to his chambers. He changed his father into his pajamas with a wave of his wand and put him in bed. He then got a calming potion out of his father's potion cabinet and poured it down his father's throat. He then kissed his forehead and after saying, "I love you, dad" walked out of the room. He walked back up to Gryffindor tower and into dorm room. He glared at Blake who was sitting on his bed and said, "Buzz off, Malfoy." Blake's eyes filled with tears as his brother drifted to sleep. Blake started to say something but he heard a voice in his head say, "Malfoy, before you even start, go to hell and leave me alone." Then it was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ REQUEST TO READERS: DO YOU WANT ME TO KEEP RON BEING MEAN, OR TURN HIM NICE? ANSWER IN REVIEW!!!  
  
THANKS TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND KEEP DOING SO (IT BOOSTS MY EGO).  
  
PIXIE FAIRY 120  
  
BYPRODUCT OF EVIL  
  
RACHIE-BABY18 (You don't like evil Ron?)  
  
NICKOLE RIDDLE (hope school and the story gets better.)  
  
BONNIE4  
  
THE DARK VEELA  
  
CASSA-ANDRA (cute idea)  
  
MIKEE (I have another potions class coming up within the next two  
chapters; it will be more detailed as to how he acts.)  
  
LADYSNAPE13  
  
MYSTICAL WITCH-(that would complicate the plot.)  
  
AMY14  
  
MYSTICALLY MAD-(my favorite reviewer! Reading my second  
story! Hope it doesn't disappoint you. Love ya!)  
  
ATHENAKITTY  
  
ELIZA CHANG  
  
ARMITAGE BLADE  
  
BORN GRYFFINDOR (you don't like mean Ron?)  
  
STAR06  
  
THE INVINCIBLE ONE-(hey. This is a hard place to fit "I  
can smell the feet" in!) 


	7. A New Demeanor

Chapter 7- A New Demeanor  
  
Harry woke up and noticed Blake had already left the room. He had a surge of hate for his brother when he remembered what his brother was going to do. He got out of bed and went down to the Great Hall.  
  
Blake was sitting with Hermione and Ginny acting as if nothing had happened. When Harry walked in, Ginny went up and kissed him. She started to pull him towards the table but he said, "I will not sit with him." He pulled away from his girlfriend and went to sit at the end of the table, alone.  
  
Ginny walked back to the table. She sat down and looked at Blake. "Did you two get in a fight last night?" Hermione looked up from her meal.  
  
"Yes. We did."  
  
"What was it about?"  
  
"I am going back to the Malfoys."  
  
"WHAT!?" Both girls practically yelled.  
  
"I have to. He said he would kill da-Professor Snape if I didn't."  
  
"THEY WANT TO KILL HIM ANYWAY!" Ginny screeched.  
  
"I know. But I have to take the chance they will leave him alone if I go back. So I will go back and be a Malfoy."  
  
Hermione stood. "What you are doing is very very stupid. I would not date a Malfoy. And definitely not a Draco Malfoy. Goodbye." She walked over to Harry and sat down with him. Ginny sat stunned.  
  
"Hermione is right. This is stupid. And I don't want her to date Draco Malfoy. But the most stupid part of this is that you think they actually care if you go back or not. They don't. They will try to kill him anyway. And Harry. How will you feel when your real family is dead, your girlfriend and true friends won't have you, and you are the one that made it that way?" Ginny stood and left. She walked over to Harry and hugged him tightly. Severus didn't come to breakfast that morning.  
  
Draco went to his room and pulled out parchment.  
  
Dear Lucius,  
  
It is with happiness that I tell you, I will not be coming home. I have a family, one that won't abuse me. You would kill Harry and dad anyway. I don't want to be a Malfoy. It would cause me to lose everything good in my life. Money and a last name isn't that important anymore. Now, I have a father, brother, girlfriend, and true friends. I have been resorted into Gryffindor. I look different, like I should look. I was going to come back to you. Coming back to what I left behind. But now, I realize, I would be leaving much more here. Give Narcissa my regards.  
  
Blake Severus Snape  
  
Draco folded the letter and walked down to his father's chambers and knocked. No one answered so he said the password and went in. He didn't see anybody. He walked into his father's bedroom and saw Harry and his father. Harry had his arms around his father. Blake stayed in the shadows and Harry started to speak to his father.  
  
"Dad, we will be okay. We don't need him. We have each other. We probably have more family somewhere. Blake can do what he wants. He has made his decision. Just let him go."  
  
"I can't. Lucius will kill him. I know it. He will kill him the second he walks into that house. I can't stand to lose another part of my family. I can't bear it. I love you Harry, you are my son. But, I am losing him. I will never be okay with him gone, now that I have had him."  
  
Blake stepped out from the shadows. He walked towards the bed and handed his father the letter. His father and brother read it and when they were finished, Severus Snape stood up grabbed his son and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Blake."  
  
"I love you." Was Blake's answer.  
  
Harry smiled and hugged his brother and walked out of the room. He soon arrived outside of a gargoyle and went in. Albus was waiting for him. "You said you wanted to see me, headmaster?"  
  
"Yes, Harry. How is Severus?" Dumbledore said, worriedly.  
  
"Blake has decided to stay." Harry said, smiling.  
  
"Good. Harry you will need to sit for what I have to tell you. Few people know about this. Precious few. I haven't told Blake or Severus yet."  
  
Harry sat. "Harry, do you know how your parents picked your names?"  
  
"No sir."  
  
"Your father picked your first names and your mother picked your middle names. Blake is Blake Severus Snape, you are Harry Albus Snape."  
  
"After you."  
  
"Yes, but there is a reason other than the friendship between your mother and I. I am your grandfather."  
  
"Mom and Dad's parents are dead, sir." Harry said, disbelievingly.  
  
"Your mother was adopted. She was a Dumbledore. My daughter. I had to give her up for adoption because someone was planning on killing her. A young Tom Riddle. Petunia's parents adopted her. I told her in her sixth year, she took it well. She named you after her father."  
  
"Sir, this is not funny."  
  
"It wasn't meant to be. I am ready to recognize you as my grandson. You are Dumbledore and a Snape. That says a lot of things about you. It makes you a Blake very powerful. Which is why I must tell you this."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"That I am your grandfather and about your bloodlines."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"I am a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw and your father is a direct descendedent of Merlin, himself."  
  
"But Merlin had no kids."  
  
"You are incorrect. He had an illigetimate child with Serena Snape. That child was named Severus Snape and twelve generations later, your father was born."  
  
Harry sat stunned. "Are you telling me the truth?"  
  
"Yes, Harry."  
  
Harry stood and walked around the desk. "It seems I get new family every day."  
  
"You do, child, you do."  
  
Harry hugged his grandfather and after talking a while, he went down to his father's chambers to get his brother and after a tearful goodnight, they walked together back toward Gryffindor tower. Suddenly, they saw people clad in back robes and masks with the hoods up turn the corner going away from them. Blake's eyes grew wide. "There are death eaters in the castle." Harry felt his bolt tingle. "They are students. Going to a meeting."  
  
"We need to find out who they are."  
  
"Agreed. Let's go to bed, maybe I will see them in a dream."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They send the letter off to Draco's father with Hedwig and went to bed, for once they were hoping for bad dreams.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I started a new story. It is called, "In the Light of the Silvery Moon", it is set in marauder time. It is when Remus, Sirius, and Severus fall in love. It is Alternate Universe and I hope you like it. Please review it!  
  
To all my reviewers, thanks and keep reviewing!  
  
CONSTANCE MALFOY- I love the way you think. There is nothing better than a Ron-hater. LOL! KIDNAP??? Why???  
  
ATHENAKITTY-all those questions!  
  
JEMSTAR13  
  
TAMER- "the time will come" the walrus said, "to talk of many things. Of shoes, of ships, and death eaters, of red heads and dreams"- my poetry  
  
PIXYFAIRY120-I like happy reviewers  
  
BYPRODUCT OF EVIL-I love the way you think!  
  
RACHIEBABY18- you aren't any fun!  
  
SYLVANUS SNAPE-I love Snape's.  
  
DARKVELLA-let me write it! LOL. I will make Ron nice.kind of.  
  
STAR06-ty.  
  
DRACOS_SWEETHEART0687- Andolin, I know it is good. Don't mess with me!  
  
MARSMOONSTAR-glad you like it.  
  
MIKEE- WHY does everyone like nice Ron?  
  
A GAME: In your review tell me who you think the student death eaters are or should be. I already know, but I love to know what you guys think! There are 9! But two of them are SPIES! 


	8. Death Eaters and Spies

CHAPTER EIGHT- DEATH EATERS AND SPIES  
  
Harry and Blake walked back to their beds in the dorms. Dean, Ron and Seamus weren't back from dinner yet. That was decidedly a good thing. They weren't in the mood to deal with them.  
  
Harry said goodnight to his brother. Blake was staying awake to help Harry if he had a nightmare. He fell asleep quickly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~Dream~*~*~*~*~  
  
A group of people walked into the room. They work black robes and masks. Voldemort was sitting on a big chair in front of them. The group dropped to their knees.  
  
"Good evening, Master." The one in front said. The voice was familiar.  
  
"My loyal death eaters. So young but so loyal. Do you bring me news?"  
  
One of the young death eaters said, "I do, Master."  
  
"Well, out with it."  
  
"Draco or Blake as he is now known is refusing Lucius's offer to return home."  
  
"How did you come to receive this information?"  
  
"I cast a charm on all his parchment. What he writes is repeated on my paper."  
  
"Very good. For the son of a muggle-love you are rather competent."  
  
"I apologize for my father's uselessness."  
  
"As you should. I notice one of you is missing? Who is missing?"  
  
"Hannah Abbott. She had detention with Snape."  
  
"Very well. She shall be dealt with."  
  
"Of course, Master." One answered.  
  
"Chang, please come forth." One stood and came right up to Voldemort and kissed them hem of his robes. "What may I do to serve you better master?"  
  
Voldemort but a charm on everyone except for Weasley, Patil, Parkinson, himself and Cho. "Potter has a girlfriend, correct?"  
  
"Yes, Weasley's sister."  
  
"Weasley, is that true?"  
  
"Yes, Master."  
  
"Patil are you here?"  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"Steal a hair from the Weasley girl's head. Bring her here. Cho you shall use polyjuice potion and bring Potter to me."  
  
"Yes, master." The said murmured. He then put took the charm on Cho and took it off of Crabbe, Goyle, Thomas and Brown.  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, rough "Blake" up a little. He deserves it. Make sure it is bad enough to put him in the hospital wing for a while. Thomas and Brown, I want you to research liquid imperious. Find a suitable potion recipe, make a suitable amount of polyjuice also."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
He took the spell off of all the people. "Get out of my sight, go back to Hogwarts. I expect this done by this time next month." They all got up but he called out, "My Most Faithful." Two of the death eaters turned around while the other ones left.  
  
"Yes master?" They asked, bowing.  
  
"Weasley, you are to become friends with Potter again, I also want you to get rid of that Finnegan boy. Parkinson, I want you watch your brethren and make sure they are all loyal to me. You may go."  
  
"Farewell Master, we shall not disappoint you."  
  
"You had better not. Weasley." The taller of the two turned around and he saw Voldemort as he muttered "Crucio". He fell to the ground in pain. After several minutes he lifted the curse and said, "For your sister and father's idiocy."  
  
"Yes master, I apologize." Weasley croaked out. "Parkinson, help get him out of my sight." Parkinson obeyed and within minutes they were gone.  
  
Voldemort smiled. "Lucius, come out now." Lucius Malfoy let the cloak drop and said, "Yes master."  
  
"Is it true your son refused your offer?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"How did you get the letter?"  
  
"An owl sir."  
  
"What did this owl look like?"  
  
"A white owl. Nicer than Hogwarts usually haves."  
  
"Potter's owl. Kill it and send the carcass back to your son and his brother."  
  
"Yes master."  
  
"NOW GO! I AM TIRED OF LOOKING AT YOU!"  
  
Lucius bowed and with a pop he was gone.  
  
~*~*~*~Dream end~*~*~*~  
  
Harry woke to see his brother looking worriedly at him. "Did you find out anything?"  
  
"Yes. Give me paper."  
  
Blake handed him the paper and Harry jotted down names. They then walked out the doors and past the entering Gryffindors. Neville smiled at him and surprisingly Ron. Harry just kept walking.  
  
They reached the headmaster's office, who let them in quickly. "What is wrong, boys?"  
  
"Grandfather, I remember."  
  
"What???" Blake asked, eyes wide.  
  
"Later, Blake. I saw some students leaving in death eater garb but didn't see their faces. I went back to the dorm and had a dream. I forgot what the dream itself was about, I was concentrating on remembering names, and I don't remember the plans. Here is the list."  
  
"There are seven on this list."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who are they?" Blake asked.  
  
Dumbledore looked shocked. "Hannah Abbott, Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, and Cho Chang. I am happy to see that two of my spies were at this meeting."  
  
"Spies?"  
  
"Yes. Hannah Abbot is a spy, I thought she had detention though. Hmm."  
  
"Who else, sir?"  
  
The door flew open and Vincent Crabbe walked in quickly. "Headmaster."  
  
Blake and Harry's eyes grew wide. "CRABBE?"  
  
"I prefer to be called Vincent, when I think of Crabs I think of Pansy."  
  
"Vincent, what do you have to report?"  
  
"He was smart, but a silencing charm on all of us unless he was speaking to us. I know little. I have no idea what Chang, Weasley, Patil and Parkinson are supposed to do. I know that me and Goyle are supposed to get Blake put in the hospital wing, while they do something. Brown and Thomas are supposed to make liquid imperious and polyjuice. I don't know why though."  
  
"When is this supposed to be done?"  
  
"By this time next month."  
  
"Thank you Vincent. Now would you like to tell Blake and Harry what is going on?"  
  
"Certainly. I have been a spy for the light for the past three years. Since I was fourteen. Me and Parkinson were inducted to keep and eye on you to make sure you didn't turn to the light side. I was already helping the light side through word of my father. I didn't know why they wanted me to watch you, but I guess it was incase you found out you were "Potter's" son."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Yes. He was at that meeting after the third task of the Tri Wizard tournament. That is when he decided to come over to our side. He saw what they did to you and immediately came to me and offered himself as a spy other that just relaying his father's slip ups."  
  
Harry walked over and extended his hand. "Thank you, Vincent."  
  
"Of course, Harry. I only hated you because I had too."  
  
"It's a shame we can't be friends in public."  
  
"Yes, it is, maybe after the war?"  
  
"Sure." They shook hand and Blake did the same. "And I always thought you were stupid."  
  
"Not stupid, a good actor. Goyle really is stupid though." Vincent laughed.  
  
"Where is Hannah?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"She had detention with Snape and didn't go. I am sure Voldie will "deal" with later."  
  
"I see. Now, I want you to beat Blake up but not really. Make it look convincing to Goyle, like I taught you. I want you try to find out what the rest are doing. Harry, act normally and report any strange behavior from any of the dark students. Blake, watch out for any strange behavior also. I will teach Vincent a numbing charm for when he fights you that Goyle will not recognize, so you aren't hurt badly. I must stress to you and Harry the importance of keeping Vincent's and Hannah's identities secret. Their life depends on it. Do not even tell your father. I will tell him what he needs to know."  
  
"Is that all you need me for, headmaster?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Can you charm me some food? I told them I was going to the kitchens for a snack."  
  
Dumbledore charmed Vincent some food and he left. He then sat Blake and Harry down and recounted the tale of how he was their grandfather. There was much hugging included.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
THANKS TO ALL FOR REVIEWING:  
  
PIXIEFAIRY120- I know you love me, who doesn't?  
  
ATHENAKITTY-Noting at all his wrong with question, you just ask a lot.  
  
FTBLLUVR-Deal with it! I won't go overboard. He's not a very good friend I don't think, he wouldn't be so snotty about Harry's fame if he was.  
  
MIKEE- I will try not to go "Umbridge" with Ron. He will be evil though, but he won't go to nearly drastic measures like Umbridge. I promise. That woman was PSYCHO! The cutting thing about made me sick to my stomach!  
  
COOPERSNAPE- I know he isn't one, but why didn't you write Seamus. I want to see if you have correct reasoning. If you do, you are smarter than I thought. You completely messed up with the spies though.sorry.  
  
MYSTICALLYMAD-I love getting reviews from you.but not late. Read the latest chapters before reviewing, then you might not be left hanging.lol. I hope chapter 7 and 8 made you happier. Crimson Mist my other loyal reviewer for "Girl Who Lived" isn't reviewing this.I guess she doesn't like it.**sniff sniff** 


	9. Changes

This chapter is dedicated to all my wonderful, consistent reviewers. I love you all..  
  
Chapter Nine- CHANGES  
  
The next morning, Blake woke his brother up for breakfast. They went down and saw Ron, Seamus and Dean sitting at their usual seats. Seamus and Dean scowled but Ron.smiled.  
  
"Why is Weasley smiling at us?" Blake asked.  
  
"No idea. It's kind of strange."  
  
The boys sat down and started to eat. They completely forgot about how Ron acted until a shadow loomed over them. They looked up at Ron Weasley.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry asked, coolly.  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for the way I have been acting to you. It wasn't nice of me. I shouldn't have treated you like that. Can you forgive me?"  
  
Blake looked at Harry and said, through his thoughts, "You know this is the plan don't you?"  
  
"Most definitely. But let's see if we can figure anything out."  
  
"Okay." Harry said out loud. "Have a seat."  
  
Ron smiled and sat down. They continued to eat, talk, and cut up. But Blake and Harry both noticed how much Ron rubbed his left arm when he was "nervous."  
  
The month went by quickly. Sometimes Blake and Harry forgot that Ron was really there to get them in a trap. Ginny and Hermione were very wary of Ron, one time Ginny didn't even come in for a "study" date with Harry because Ron was there. But she soon got over that.  
  
Ginny was acting kind of strangely, and had started to kiss differently. She walked with a sort of sway, like she was doing something wrong. She held herself differently too. Blake noticed this. Harry was clueless, except for the kissing. It as like she wasn't herself. Then a very strange evening started. At six, Dumbledore called Blake and Harry into his office. Vincent was there. He looked at them and said, "Tonight is the night. Are you prepared?" They nodded and Blake drank the numbing potion.  
  
Seven o' clock rolled around and Harry had a date with Ginny. He met her in the library and they kissed for a while. It was still different and finally, Harry said something about it.  
  
"Ginny, something is off with you. You are just acting differently. Even kissing differently. Is something wrong?" Ginny smiled and pulled out her wand. She took aim at Harry's face and said, "Stupify" Harry was unconscious before he hit the floor. Then Dean Thomas came and helped Ginny lift Harry up and carry him off.  
  
Draco saw Dean and Ginny carrying an unconscious Harry out of the library and panicked. Oh my god, Ginny is a death eater! He started to follow them and they went towards the front doors of the school. Draco came out of the corridor and saw Seamus, lying as if dead, on the floor. He rushed over to help his enemy and then the punches came. Soon everything went dark. He then was lifted up and carried off. Vincent touched his arm, his link to Dumbledore and sent the man a telepathic message. "THEY ARE TAKING HIM WITH HARRY TO THE DARK LORD!" Dumbledore told him to calm down and they would be there and to keep his link touching him so that they could apparate to him when he got there.  
  
Severus sat in his dungeons waiting for his potion to get there. Madam Pomphrey was supposed to send him a vial of cold medicine because a student had cursed him. To bad he hadn't caught the little asshole. Soon Lavender Brown came in and said, "Madam Pomphrey told me to bring you this." She smiled and watched as he drank it. "Now why don't you come with me?" Severus stood, zombie like, and followed Lavender out the room. Soon Severus was standing before Voldemort's throne. He saw his two sons lying unconscious on the floor. Suddenly, everything cleared up. LAVENDER BROWN WAS A DEATH EATER. Severus tried to keep up the act of being controlled up looked around. He saw many students around him. Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were standing in the corner. Vincent had a funny look on his face and his hands were in his pockets. Ron Weasley was standing with Pansy Parkinson, Ron's face was covered in lipstick, and it looked similar to the color Pansy was wearing.  
  
Then Severus saw something really strange. Two Ginny Weasleys. One Ginny Weasley was gagged and being held in place by Lucius Malfoy and Dean Thomas. The other Ginny was.changing. Suddenly Cho Chang was standing where Ginny had been a moment before.of course, polyjuice potion.  
  
Cho walked over to the unconscious forms of Harry and Blake. She pointed her wand at them each and said, "Ennervate". Five minutes later, Harry and Blake were sitting on the floor looking nervous.  
  
Harry looked up at Voldemort and saw him looking at his death eaters and smiling. "So.Glad you four could join us.I believe there is someone who wants to speak to you Draco."  
  
"My name is Blake." Blake answered with a sneer.  
  
"Of course it is." Suddenly a door opened and Lucius Malfoy walked in. He was wearing a face that looked happy yet very, very angry. He walked up to his son. "You are a poor excuse of a son. I offered you the chance to come back, now you will see what happens when you disobey me and my master." He kicked his son in the side and it took all Severus could do not to end his false imperious and run over to his son.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "Blake have you noticed that your "father" hasn't run over to your side.it is because he really is with us. He doesn't love you. He has just picked the winning team. Join us and you can still be with him." Blake's eyes grew wide. "Will you join us, Blake?"  
  
"With all my heart.NO!" Blake shouted. Severus felt pride rising in his body but was interrupted when Voldemort spoke to him. "Severus, why don't you come kill this mud blood lover, Blake."  
  
Severus stood and walked over and stood in front of Blake and raised his wand. He aimed it at his son. He took a deep breath and Blake and Harry's eyes grew wide. Severus spun around and aimed it at Voldemort. "AVADA KEDAVRA!" Green light shot out and struck Voldemort, knocking him to the ground, dead. Lucius screamed in fury as Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Lupin, and Black appeared. They started stunning the child death- eaters in the room.  
  
Severus stood, behind him were his sons, and in front of him was Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy looked ready to kill. He raised his wand, "Prepare to die, Snape." He shouted the killing curse and green light flew towards Severus.  
  
Severus closed his eyes, preparing for death but was knocked to the ground. His sons had taken the curse for him. The green light hit where their shoulders met and they feel down. Severus stood in shock and then fury. He fired the killing curse at Lucius and Lucius fell dead. Severus dropped to his knees as the light wizards surrounded him and his sons. He lay over them crying and was numb when he was stunned to be taken back to the Hogwarts.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Severus woke up the next morning lying in a hospital bed. He shot up in bed and then remembered what had happened. Dumbledore sat in a chair next to the crying man. Dumbledore's customary twinkle had taken leave on the sight of his biological son-in-laws face. Dumbledore lifted Severus's hand and said, "Severus, it is about your sons."  
  
"They are dead. My life is ruined. I get my family and now they are gone. I have lost my light."  
  
"No, Severus. They are alive. But only just. They are in a coma and we are not sure if they will wake up before their bodies shut down."  
  
Severus looked up. "They are alive?"  
  
"Yes. Apparently, since the curse hit them both, it divided the power of the curse and only put them in a coma."  
  
"But will they wake up?"  
  
"I don't know Severus. I just don't know."  
  
"Can I go see them?"  
  
"Yes." Dumbledore led him to a private infirmary room and let the man go to his sons. He sat between their beds and cried.  
  
Severus didn't come out of that room for a week. He spent all of his time there. Whenever someone came in he would kick them out. There were only three exceptions to this rule. Hermione, Ginny, and Dumbledore were allowed in. He wouldn't even allow Poppy in, unless she was giving them medicine. After a week of no sleep and barely any food, Albus told Severus that he had to go back to work or they would fire him and not let him stay there. Severus agreed only because of this.  
  
Classes weren't pleasant for the next month. All of the death eaters had been given the dementors kiss. Every single one. They tracked down all the adults and there were no more death eaters. At all. This didn't persuade Severus to be nice though. If anything, he was meaner. He would take off hundred of points for things like sneezing. All he did was punish and sit behind his desk. He didn't teach.  
  
One day, during one of the seventh year Gryffindor and Slytherin classes, Minerva walked through. She walked to Severus's desk and pulled him to the side. She spoke quietly and tears were running down her face. "Severus, it's Harry and Blake, they are." Severus didn't let her finish he just ran out of the classroom and Minerva smiled through her tears.  
  
Severus ran up into his sons' room and saw them in their beds. Poppy Pomphrey was crying and Albus was sitting in a chair facing away from him. He went and stood between the beds and knew they were dead. He choked back a sob and looked at the headmaster to see him smiling with that damned twinkle.  
  
Severus's eyes grew dark with fury. "You smile because me son's are dead.this isn't something I would smile about." He sank to his kness and cried.  
  
"Who said we were dead?" Two groggy voices said at once.  
  
Severus looked up to see Albus laughing.  
  
"Why did you wake us up?" A voice said.  
  
"Don't you know we need our sleep?" Another said.  
  
Severus's eyes grew wide and he looked into the faces of his sons, sleepy faces, but his son's faces they were. He launched himself at the boys and started crying. His sons smiled, weakly and Severus pulled back.  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU SHOULD HAVE JUST LEFT ME ALONE. BUT YOU HAD TO JUMP BETWEEN ME AND THE CURSE DIDN'T YOU! YOU ARE SO GROUNDED!" Then his gaze softened, "But alive." He kissed his sons and said. "Why did you do it?"  
  
"We planned it, telepathically. It was just a theory but it worked. We couldn't watch you die."  
  
"BUT I HAD TO WATCH YOU DIE!"  
  
"Yes." Blake said. "But we had a chance to live."  
  
"I love you two."  
  
"WE LOVE YOU TOO!" Blake and Harry said, as their father started hugging.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
For some reason my story "A Whole New Life" disappeared when I put up my new story, "Marauders: A Whole New World" Don't worry though. "Marauders" is even better. Please read and review it. Also check out "The Story that was never told" by "The_Invicible_One". It was written by one of my best friends, and I am, coincidentally I am sure, one of the characters. It's really good and my character is a lot like.me. Anyway, you'll like her. Read and Review it please! She is a new writer!  
  
NOW FOR THE REVIEW REPLIES:  
  
RACHIEBABY18-You can't always get what you want. But I can because I am the writer. I promise just because Ron is gone it won't become crap.  
  
STAR06  
  
BORNGRYFFINDOR-Hope this chapter cheered you up!  
  
MIKEE-I beg to differ, lol, Ron was NOT an Umbridge, he was an evil bastard but not CrUeL like her. Hope you aren't mad at me, but there will be no Umbridge in this story, and no more live Ron.  
  
MARSMOONSTAR  
  
MYSTICALWITCH  
  
PIXYFAIRY120-I thought it would surprise everyone that Vincent was a spy. I don't like to make Slytherins look stupid or like jerks in general. Only certain ones.Of course, I am a born Slytherin.You know, if I was there.You just gotta know me.  
  
MYSTICALLYMAD- I might only be 16, but you do WAY to much studying. Hope you are having fun. LOL.  
  
BYPRODUCT OF EVIL  
  
ATHENAKITTY-Again with the questions. Not that I don't appreciate, I do.  
  
HENIO-Add me to your favorite authors and fan fiction will alert you when I have a new chapter up.Sorry I can't be of more help.and if I am not one of your favorites.  
  
HERMIONEGREEN-Ron's behavior WILL be explained.  
  
SAPPHIRE RAIN- Sorry no aunt's or uncle's, besides Vernon and Petunia *shudder*  
  
WINTERNIGHT 


	10. Welcome Home

Chapter Ten- Welcome Home  
  
Harry and Draco sat in their father's quarters. They had only been released that morning. It had taken everything they had to let the matron let them out before the school year ended. Severus sat in a chair across from the couch his sons were sitting on. He had a lot of news to tell them. And he didn't know know where to start.  
  
"Boys, there are some things I need to tell you."  
  
They looked up at their father. "What is it?" Blake asked.  
  
Severus sighed. "Molly Weasley wants to come see us. Arthur owled me last night. She is waiting for you to say it is okay."  
  
Blake looked at his brother. "It is up to him. I have been told I am a son of a death eater my whole life. She was wrong about you, but it didn't affect me as bad as Harry. Let him decide."  
  
Severus looked at his elder, by 6 minutes, son. "Harry, go ahead, you heard him."  
  
"Let her come."  
  
"Are you sure, Harry? I don't know what she is going to say." Severus asked.  
  
"Yes. Tell her to come."  
  
"Okay. Something else, with Voldemort's decease, Neville Longbottom's parents have got cured from being tortured. They are fine now."  
  
Harry smiled. Blake grinned even bigger. Harry was clueless. "I am happy for Neville then."  
  
Blake looked at his brother and looked at him with a "are you that stupid" look. "Harry, don't you get it? With Voldemort dead, Neville's parents are better. Do we know anyone else who was like Neville's parent who might have got better?"  
  
"Not that I can."  
  
"SIRIUS! HARRY, SIRIUS IS OKAY!!!"  
  
"WHAT!?" Harry asked, grin getting bigger.  
  
Severus smiled. "Yes, Harry, Sirius has made a full recovery, we are to pick him up in a week. He will be living with us at Snape Manor until they give him back the deed to his house."  
  
Harry smiled and hugged his father. "Can we got see him?"  
  
"Mrs. Weasley was wanting to come first. And Ginny and Hermione were wanting to go with us. They will be down here any time now."  
  
"Well call Mr. Weasley and tell him to bring her."  
  
Severus walked to the fireplace and no less than twenty minutes the Weasley clan, minus Percy and Ron, and Hermione were in Severus's quarters. Mrs. Weasley walked up to the three men with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Severus, Harry, Blake, I wanted to say I am sorry for all the awful things I said. You have really proven your loyalty to the light. I was just upset I guess, we had discovered Percy was a death eater and it just hit too close to home. I don't think I will ever forgive myself for what I said about you. I also want to apologize on Ron's."  
  
"Mrs. Weasley, your son and you are different people, I am not prejudiced enough to base by opinion on you with that of your son. You did that to me, my father, and my brother, as for the matter of your son, don't apologize for him, he wasn't sorry. I do forgive you though."  
  
Mrs. Weasley cried harder and pulled Harry into an embrace. "I AM SO SORRY."  
  
Severus looked at his son and smiled. Soon the Weasleys were gone. All that remained was Severus, Harry, Blake, Hermione and Ginny. The girls sat in their boyfriends laps. "Are you ready to go see Sirius?" Severus asked.  
  
"Sure." The teenagers responded.  
  
An hour later, the small group walked to Sirius's new room in St. Mungos. They were giving him tests to make sure he was okay. Harry walked first into the room. Sirius was asleep. Harry smiled. This was the first time he had seen his godfather in a peaceful sleep since he was attacked.  
  
Harry walked over to the bed, the rest of the group behind him. He put a hand on Sirius's shoulder and kissed his godfather's forehead. Sirius's eyes opened and he smiled. "Harry."  
  
Harry already felt the tears flowing down his face but he didn't care. He threw himself into his godfather's arms and cried. After an emotional greeting to all the room they sat on talked. They talked about all that had happened when Sirius wasn't well. Harry, sadly, told him about Ron and Dean turning out to be death eaters and the death of Voldemort and the death eaters.  
  
Soon the subject was Sirius going home. "So, the ministry says that I can have my house in a month. Then I can move out of Severus's manor and lived there and."  
  
Severus's face grew sad. "Harry?"  
  
Harry turned to face his father who had covered up his sadness. "Yes, dad?"  
  
"May I speak to you outside for a moment?"  
  
Harry followed his father out of the room and they sat on a couch in the lobby. "Harry, I know that you are going to be staying home while you go to Hogwarts University."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well, when Sirius gets his house, I am sure you will want to move in with him.so don't let me stand in your way if that is what you want to do."  
  
Harry stared at his father and then started to laugh. Severus frowned. "Why are you laughing?"  
  
"Dad, it's you."  
  
"What's so funny about me?"  
  
"Well, a godfather is who you stay with if your father can't stay and take care of you, you are able to though."  
  
"It's okay Harry, if you don't want to live with me."  
  
"That's why I am laughing. What makes you think I wouldn't want to live with you. I love Sirius, he is one of the most important people in my life, but you are my FATHER and I want to stay with you." Harry smiled and hugged his father, who was fighting back his tears.  
  
The man and his son walked back into the hospital room and Sirius looked at them. "Harry, as I was saying, when I get my new house, I don't want you to live with me?"  
  
Harry smiled. "Why?"  
  
"Because, you have a father, and you need to stay with him. You can visit. But I am not going to let you live with me."  
  
Harry put on a face of heartbrokenness. "Okay, Sirius, I suppose I will stay with father." Severus fought back a laugh and Harry was doing the same.  
  
A/N: I have a little bit of writer's block. I am trying to keep it coming. This ISN'T the end of the story. I have, I think, two more chapters, one of which is the epilogue. It is not quite through yet. In the meantime, you can read my other story I don't think you'll have read anything like it. I also recommend you read: "The Story that Was Never told" by "The_Invincible_One". I am one of the characters, guess which one. She portrayed me well.  
  
Thanks to the MANY MANY MANY reviewers. I am truly touched, but truly busy. Sorry, but I can't really respond right now, sorry that this chapter is so short. 


End file.
